Innocent Blood
by Oracle Of Delphi
Summary: Allen is a vampire who falls in love with a special human called Lenalee.Her blood is the key to controlling the world if any vampire should get their hands on it.Allen will protect her no matter what. Allen/Lenaleerated T for language and violenceHAITUS
1. Introduction to Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura. I wish I did.**

**Allen: Thank God she doesn't**

**Me: ~Smacks Allen across head~ Well enjoy!**

~~ The Innocent Blood- Chapter 1: Introduction to Darkness~~

* * *

Lenalee was sitting on a bench on school grounds, quietly eating her sandwich that her brother had made her. Her brother, Komui, always made her sandwich heart shaped. She had tried and tried again to make him stop making the sandwiches. She even tried to switch out the sandwiches but, alas, he always seemed to get it back in there. She began chewing the sandwich. Her long, soft black hair was flowing in the light breeze. She decided to leave her hair down today instead of the usual pigtails. Her amethyst eyes gleamed in the light. She wore the regular school uniform, which was a plaid blue skirt and a white blouse with a gray sweater vest over it, that was embroidered with the school crest. Lenalee had a feeling she was being watched as she ate but, by who or what. The bell rang and she began to pick up and head into school.

Three beings stood beyond the school grounds in the dark forests. One pretty tall that had long hair announced "Someone has to watch her"

The one with red hair about the same height as the long haired one said " Yeah but who, I'm still watching that Emily girl."

" I'll do it. I can control people allowing me to get close to her." said the shortest one who had almost white hair.

"… Fine but do it right bean sprout." said the one with the long hair.

"Its Allen. A-L-L-E-N! Jeez and don't you think I know that. That's why I'll be going inside the school as a student." said Allen.

"fine but be careful. And don't get carried away." said the long haired one.

"You know me. When have I ever gotten carried away?" said Allen in a most sarcastic way as he began for the school.

"Yeah whatever just do it right bean sprout." said the long haired one.

"Don't worry. Bakanda." Allen said.

"Che!" said the long haired one.

_Back at School_

"Alright class. We have a new student with us today. He's from London. He has a few differences but treat him like you would every other student okay." As the teacher said that the door swung open.

A boy that was no more than fifteen or sixteen walked in. All the girls went in awe. He had hair that was snow white. His silver eyes were sorrowful yet mysterious. the boy had a strange scar over his left eye. And he had a wonderful build. He wore the regular school uniform. His white dress shirt had the top two buttons undone. His khakis were tight and accentuated all his leg muscles. The boy stood tall and proud, almost like he was superior to everyone. What was with him?

He said in the most gentleman manner "I am Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you all." and he took a bow

All the girls practically fell off there chairs. Even Lenalee was in awe.

"Okay Mister Walker we'll seat you…"

Before the teacher could finish her sentence, he had already walked over to the desk behind Lenalee. The boy sitting there was Giovanni, a tall, black haired, idiot that liked to beat people up just for the fun of it. He looked at Allen with a what-are-you-looking-at look on his face. But Allen kept staring. Staring deeply in his eyes, almost like a connection was being made. And then boy sitting, got up and moved to the empty seat over in the corner and Allen sat in the seat. Lenalee was astounded. Giovanni was never the type to follow orders esecially from a stranger. Something about this Allen was different.

"Umm…Okay I guess that'll do for now. But Giovanni, Please don't talk to your buddies back there okay? So on to the assignment. Today were going to learn about Greek history. Read pages 492 to 500 in your text books. Then write two pages of summary front only. Mister Walker did your school go over a little Greek history yet?" the teacher said.

" Yes ma'am." said Allen

"Then I'll be expecting the same amount of work from you." said the teacher in a very snobby way.

Allen sighed to himself. _Awe man I forgot just how much I hated school. Although this will be my 100th__ time to learn about Greeks. Maybe they changed a few things since the last time I learned about it. With humans, everything, whether it be opinion or appearance, changes. _

After class Lenalee headed out to the court yard where her friend, Brandy was leaning on the fence. Brandy was a high-strong, flirty, blonde headed girl with lots of .

"Hey Lenalee! Come talk with me." Said Brandy.

"Hey Brandy. How are you?" Said Lenalee

"Good. But aren't you the lucky one. That cute new boy is sitting behind you."

"Yeah, I guess. But there's something different about him."

"You mean his white hair and strange scar yeah its weird, but it makes him sexy."

"No its not just that. He made Giovanni move out of his seat. You know Gio he's not the type to move out of his seat just for some new kid."

" Well… maybe he just felt like it today."

"Yeah right. Stubborn, mean, beat-you-up-if-you-look-at-me Gio would just happen to give up his seat that was personally marked with his name, to a strange new kid. Not Likely."

" Whatever. You're ruining the moment." said Brandy pointing towards the opening doors.

Then Allen walked out and all the girls started to swarm him.

Lenalee sighed to herself. _I would never find someone like that. Plus he's probably a snob. _

_He looks it._

Then she heard a male voice. "Hey baby. Want to go home with me." Giovanni was leaning on the fence next to her.

Lenalee turned to face him and said "Leave me alone Gio. There is no chance in heaven or hell that I would go to your house."

Gio began to advance on her. he placed his hand on her waist."Come on baby you know you want me."

"I said… Leave. Me. Alone!!" She pulled away from his grip but Gio advanced more making her trip and falll to the ground.

Allen noticed Lenalee on the ground pushing Gio away and walked over to her.

"I don't nelieve thats the way you treat a lady." Allen said.

Gio gave him a smirk "What do you want short stack?"

"Wait leave him alone Gio!" Lenalee pleaded

_'short stack huh?'_

"Look leave her alone or I'll have to make you myself."

"Humph I like to see you try."

"Stop it!" Lenalee pleaded.

Allen kicked the ground from underneath Giovanni.

Gio fell to the ground shocked at what had just happened

"Ugh…Damn it" Gio said as he rubbed his head.

"Try it again. " Allen said and he gave a glare that could kill.

Gio got up and headed the other way screaming "You'll regret this!!"

"Humph!" Allen turned towards Lenalee.

"Are you alright Miss Lenalee?" He offered her his hand.

She took it. " Yes. Thank you, so much."

"It's no problem at all. Why don't I walk you home today okay?"

"Okay…" She stared back at Brandy who was giving her the thumbs up.

They both began the walk to her house.

~_In a Dark Space~_

A little girl with blue hair skipped to a big fat man in a chair looking in a crystal ball.

"Earl! Hehehe! We found her! We found her!" The little girl said.

"Yes but we have a little bug in the way" The Earl said.

"Who?" the little girl asked.

"Allen Walker" The Earl said as he looked into the crystal ball in front of him.

* * *

Oracle : Okay so my first fan ficition and first chapter ever written. I hoped you liked the first chapter

review please!


	2. And The Wheel Of Fate Starts to Turn

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. But I do wish, a lot. **

~~Innocent Blood- Chapter 2: And the Wheel of Fate Starts Turning ~~

* * *

As they walked the sidewalk, they came across a cute little house with a nice red door.

"Umm… this is my house" Lenalee said kind of relieved yet sad.

She didn't want to say goodbye to him but they had had a steady walk of silence from school to her house.

"Okay, So I'll see you tomorrow at school then?" Allen said

"Yeah…tomorrow." She said

"Bye Miss Lenalee." Allen said as he walked off down the sidewalk.

"Wait!! Allen…" Lenalee said.

"Yes Miss Lenalee?" Allen said.

"Just call me Lenalee." she said

"Alright, Lenalee." Allen said about to walk off when…

**BOOM!!**

Lenalee's house exploded. It was in flames in almost two seconds. Lenalee panicked. She saw her brothers car there. Was inside? Did he get hurt badly? Was he killed?

Lenalee rushed towards the house screaming "Brother!? Brother!? Brother where are you?"

A hand grabbed her and stopped her from heading towards the remnants of the house.

She looked at the person, to whom the hand belonged to. Allen was holding her back.

_'Why is he holding me back? Doesn't he understand? My brother was in there!'_Lenalee thought.

Allen stared at her then Allen stared into the fire as if trying to point something out. Lenalee looked in the direction his eyes were fixed on. Two shadowy figures came out of the fire. One was a tall man who had a top hat on with a tux. And the other was a short little girl with spiky blue hair carrying a pink umbrella with a pumpkin on top. The girl had on a white dress shirt and purple skirt with stripped stockings. The man seemed to be carrying something. Or someone? Komui!?

Allen gave them a glare. He clenched his fist so hard his knuckles turned white.

_'What are the Noah Clan Vampires doing here? And how did they find her?' _thought Allen.

"Allen who are they and how did they survive the explosion and why do they have my brother?" Lenalee asked at the same time. She was a little nervous. Its not everyday your house explodes you know.

"They are Vampires." Allen said simply.

"What!?" Lenalee exclaimed.

_'Vampires!? Whats he talking about? I thought those things were just legends.'_

"They are not just a legend they're real. I'm living proof." said Allen.

she looked at him confused _'Did he just read my mind?'_

"Yes, And I'll explain later, just stay behind me." Allen said, taking a defensive pose.

"Hello, Boy. How ya been?" said the tall man.

"Tyki Mikk. What do you want?" Allen said still glaring.

"Oh nothing much, Just that girl." Tyki said as he pointed to Lenalee.

Lenalee thought in horror '_Me? Why Me? I didn't do anything. Why would they want me?'_

"Yeah Allen. All The Earl wants is that girl. But all I want is you. Hehehe." the spiky headed girl said in a playful, sadistic way.

"Ugghh…Road." Allen said hushed in an annoyed voice.

"We'll leave you in one piece if you promise to hand the girl over." Tyki said

"I will never hand over the Innocent Blood." Allen said.

"Oh well in that case I guess I'll just have to kill you first. it's a shame isn't it? The Earl saved you from death yet you now oppose his side." said Tyki.

"Shut Up! Hyyah!!" Allen ran towards Tyki, as his pupils turned into slits and his eye colored changed into a blood red. Tyki's eyes were a gold with a slit for a pupil as well. He put Komui on the ground next to him.

He swiped at Tyki, but Tyki dodged with ease and counter attacked with some strange energy. It was Road's turn. She tried hit Allen with the same strange energy. Allen counter attacked by kicking Tyki's feet out from under him making him fall and dodging road's energy ball by doing a back flip. He then grabbed road and threw her against Tyki.

"Uggh…"they both said.

"Road go after the girl. All we really need is her. We don't have time for a big tussle before the police arrive." said Tyki in an anxious voice.

"Okay. But if you happen to knock Allen out can we have him too?" said Road excitedly.

"Maybe." said Tyki as he ran back to the battle.

Tyki came after Allen while Road headed for Lenalee.

Allen thought _'Oh Shit!!' _

Allen tried to jump over Tyki, but Tyki grabbed his leg and pulled to the ground where a bowl was formed in the pavement.

"Not so fast boy" Tyki said with a big smirk on his face.

Allen slowly got back up but it was too late, Road was a few feet from Lenalee.

'_I need power. Maybe…No! I can't. I won't do that to Lenalee. But, I have to save her! Damn it! I have to or this world's in danger.' _Allen thought.

Tyki and Road both prepared to take out their targets. But Allen wasn't going down that easily.

Allen dodged Tyki and ran towards Lenalee. He knocked Road out of the way. He got behind Lenalee.

He whispered "I'm sorry Lenalee." into Lenalee's ear as he slowly lifted her black soft hair from her neck

Allen put his soft lips to her warm neck. And then Allen sunk his fangs into her neck. The blood flowed into his mouth. It was delicious. It made Allen want it more and more. He couldn't help but suck for a little longer. He pulled away, mouth dripping with blood.

His eyes turned a green color and he began to emanate a strange power. He seemed so strong yet like a totally different person. Scarier, meaner, and colder than the Allen, Lenalee had met. Like he could kill at a moments notice and not care about what he had done. What had her blood done to him?

Allen disappeared. Then reappeared behind Road and punched her in the stomach.

"Bleh.." Road coughed up blood as she flew back into a tree.

Then he disappeared again. And this time reappeared near Tyki.

"What the hell?" was all Tyki managed before Allen kicked Tyki in the face making Tyki cough up blood.

Tyki tried to hit Allen but Allen disappeared. He then reappeared by Komui. Allen picked up Komui and made his way back to Tyki. He then hit Tyki in his chest, knocking Tyki to the ground. Allen disappeared again and reappeared near Lenalee.

_'What's happened to Allen'_ she thought

She was shocked over what Allen did. He was so "different". How could that gentleman that she met, do all this with such a straight face.

Road slowly got up. She hobbled over to Tyki and grabbed him. A door appeared and both of them disappeared in it.

Allen slowly propped Komui on a tree. And he kneeled down as if to catch his breathe. Lenalee knelt down to see his face. He had a look of regret. Then she saw a tear go down his cheek

"I'm so sorry Lenalee. I didn't mean to. I had to save you." He said choking up.

"I'm fine. It's okay. I should actually be thanking you. You saved me. Thank you so much." She said.

"But you don't understand. I drank your blood. It was my first drink. I vowed i would never drink a humans blood. never! but, now that i've done this. now I can only drink your blood. I'm bound to you. I cannot live unless I have your blood. And you saw me like that. I'm such a monster" Tears started to streak down his face.

"I'm so sorry Lenalee" He said in a hushed voice.

_'He can't live without me? what does he mean? Does that mean he'll die without me!?' _Thought Lenalee.

"It's okay. I don't think you're a monster. You protected me. And I'm grateful to you for that. Letting you have my blood is the least I can do." She said as she pulled him into a hug.

He hugged back.

"Thank you." He said in a hushed voice. Then he pulled away.

He slowly picked himself up and wiped away his tears.

"We have to go, The Earl will send more of his men after us… We need to go to HQ. Alystar will know what to do." He offered he his hand.

"We must hurry." He said. Then she took his hand. He put Lenalee on his back and carried Komui in his arms. She was amazed at his strength. She wanted to ask him so many things but she still amazed at his beauty, strength and gentleness. He could kill a thousand men yet his heart wouldn't allow him to harm a fly. But when he protects something he'll protect it with his life. Even if it meant he would get hurt. And he was handsome but he treated everyone else the same . He didn't see their outside, He just saw their hearts.

She thought _'I think I'm falling for him.'_

She was tired, so very tired she closed her eyes for only a moment to regain her strength.

_~~In the Dark Space~~_

"I'm sorry Earl. We tried." said Road.

"That's all you've got. He was only one vampire." said The Earl in a moat irritated voice.

"But…sir he drank the Innocents blood. He was too powerful." said Tyki.

"Oh did he now. And was that his first bite?" Asked the Earl.

"I think so because he seemed like it was hard for him to pull away." Road answered.

"Good. That means my little pawn has done something worth while. He's now attached to the Innocent. We find him then We'll find the Innocent." said The Earl.

"Should we go now?" asked Tyki

"No. They are headed to HQ. If we go we will be faced with the fury of hundreds of other vampires. We must rest but we will keep a close eye on him." The Earl said as he looked into the crystal ball.

"This will be interesting, indeed." said The Earl with a smirk.

* * *

Oracle: Alright so I do really like Allen all violent but you know he still can cry. He and Lenalee are now bound together and all will be explained next chapter. Anyways I probably won't write again for a while. I'm going to Boston on a choir tour and won't be back for a week. So just hold your breathe for a while. And as always please review.

Oh and the green eyes is like innocence. I guess. I'll explain all next chapter. until then goodbye and for anyone who lives in Boston maybe i'll see you there.


	3. Easy Lies and Painful Truths: Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. Katsura Hoshino owns it. **

~~Innocent Blood- Chapter 3: Easy Lies and Painful Truths~~

* * *

Allen was running with Lenalee on his back. Lenalee was asleep for most of the day. Allen ran as fast as he could with a person on his back and a person in his arms. He ran threw forest after forest. Threw streams and up mountains. And day break was coming. It wasn't that vampires were weakened by sunlight, It was more because when sunlight directly hit their eyes they changed to there real frightening blood red eyes. And no one had red cat-like eyes. It was an easy give away that something was up.

He slowly made his way over the last hill, where he saw the spooky Roman architect building on the horizon. The building had many archways and columns that gave it the Roman feeling. It was surrounded by trees and mist causing a 'very' creepy atmosphere. Allen slowly made his way to the gate. Weird bat-like creatures were floating around the building.

"Hey, it's Allen open up!" Allen said in an urgent voice.

A voice started to come from one of the bat-like creatures.

"Allen!? Why are you back so soon? And who are those two?" said the voice from the creature.

"Alystar it's the girl. She's the Innocent." said Allen as he looked in Lenalee's direction.

"Alright come in." said Alystar.

The gates opened with a loud creak. Lenalee heard the noise and slowly fluttered open her eyes. She turned her head to the right, then to the left, surveying her surroundings. Her eyes looked broken. She didn't really care where she was anymore. As long it was a place with a roof. After all she didn't have a home anymore.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. What about school and her friends what was going to happen to them? Would she see them again. Would she ever have a place to call home agian. Was she going to be safe? Was her family going to be safe? All of these questions popped in her mind at once. A tear escaped her beautiful eyes and hit Allen's neck. Allen shifted his head just enough to see her crying silently to herself.

He went into the open gates and then put Komui on the ground. He set Lenalee on the ground beside Komui. She was crying even worse now. The more she tried to hold it back the more the lump in her throat grew causing a ocean of tears to flow. Allen looked at her tender, beautiful face. He slowly lifted her chin and looked deeply into her amethyst eyes.

"It'll be okay I promise. I won't let any harm come to you. It's my fault you've gone through all this. Losing a home, almost being killed and almost losing a loved-one. I will promise to take all that blame." he said moving closer to her face.

"I will be the martyr." Allen said as he was centimeters away from her. She could feel the warmth of his body. His breathe on her lips. The wanting in both of their eyes pulled them together.

Their lips met. The warmth was wonderful. Allen kissed her with all the passion in his body. And Lenalee kissed with all her passion. He tangled his fingers in her soft hair while his other hand was on her warm face. She wrapped her arms around his warm body. Allen nibbled her lip gently and began caressing her face. Lenalee moaned slightly in pleasure. She wanted him and he wanted her. They heard footsteps coming towards them so they slowly let go of each other and pulled away.

Allen got up and pulled Lenalee up from the ground. Five people were coming down the hall. Lenalee took note of all their appearances. One was and older man with black hair with a bang that was white. He had on a large cloak with a crest on one side. One was a young boy about the age of 18 who had a very sour face. His hair was long and black. He wore a white dress shirt with a tie and black dress pants with boots. He had a katana on his side. Another who was also a boy that was about 18, had red hair. He had on a green shirt with sleeves that stopped at the elbow and a v-neck. He also wore some white pants and black boots. He had a hammer on his right thigh in a holster. The other was another older man who had blonde hair that was spiked up. He also had a small beard on his chin. He wore a long lab coat with some dress pants. He had a clipboard in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. The last was an older woman who looked about 26. She had a very worried look on her face. She wore a purple shirt with white pants and boots. She had brownish hair that was tied back in a very loose ponytail.

They stopped and formed a semi-circle around Allen, Lenalee, and Komui.

"Allen! Are you okay? Where's there Innocent? " The man with the cloak asked.

"Alystar. I'm fine. This girl, Lenalee, is the Innocent. I brought her brother here as well, he needs medical help. " said Allenas he pointed from Lenalee to Komui.

"It's nice to meet you miss Lenalee. I'm Alystar Krory. " said Alystar.

"Yo, I'm Lavi an apprentice Bookman. Just call me Lavi. " said the red head to Lenalee.

"I'm Kanda." Said the long haired teen to Lenalee.

"I'm Reever. The science head chief. It's nice to meet you." said the spiky blonde haired man. She noticed he had sort of an Australian accent.

"I-I'm M-m-Miranda. I-it's nice t-to meet you." said the older woman. She reached out her hand to shake with Lenalee, but fell.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said as she bowed again and again.

"Miranda its okay you don't have to apologize!" Allen said

"O-okay." Miranda said.

"So what exactly happened? It looks that poor guy is scorched and you…You look like you've been through…" said Reever with a look.

"I know. We had a few complications. The Noah Clan Vampires arrived to take Lenalee." Allen said regretfully.

"What was that earlier about you having everything under control?" Kanda said sarcastically.

"Shut up! BaKanda!" Allen snapped.

"What did you call me? Bean Sprout." Kanda threatened back.

"Stop fighting!" Lenalee screamed.

"She's right. Now's not the time to be quarreling amongst ourselves." said Alystar.

Both of them turned away from their fight

"Anyways, They blew up her house and tried to use her brother to get to her." Allen said.

"Why do they always make things so complicated?" Alystar said annoyed.

"Miranda, call the matron to take the man and miss Lenalee to the infirmary and use time record to lessen their wounds so you can question them, especially this man, I want to know if he got to see or talk with the Noah Clan before the house blew up and what caused the explosion." Alystar said to the worried looking woman.

Miranda nodded her head and took another bat-like creature from her pocket and began to speak into it.

"Um… Mr. Alystar. What exactly are those?" Lenalee asked pointing to the bat-like creature.

"You can call me Krory or Alystar but never add mister it makes me seem old." said Alystar.

"Ahem. You are old. 229 in fact." Allen said sarcastically.

Ughh…" A sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Yes well anyways, Those creatures are golems they are our communication." said Alystar.

"But then, Allen why don't you have one?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh I have one he just goes on his own sometimes. I let him do as his pleases. I do wonder where he is, though? He usually greats me, at least." Allen said

"Last I saw him he was sleeping on your bedroom pillow." Reever said.

"Figures…" Allen said half heartedly.

Miranda finished her call and turned back around to face the group.

"The Matron said she'd be right down" said Miranda in a nervous tone.

"Good and umm…Miranda time record." Alystar reminded her.

"Oh Yes. Time Record." said Miranda as a clock appeared on her wrist and began to glow.

A gold circle surrounded Komui. And little clocks started to be sucked out of him and into the clock on her wrist.

All of Komui's injuries started to fade and he looked good as new. All the scorch marks were gone and his clothes looked like they had just come out of the cleaners. Lenalee was amazed at this power that Miranda had.

His eyes fluttered open. He jumped up in shock

'_Where am I? Who are these people? Why is Lenalee with them? And What about the house!?' _Komui thought.

Allen did a little calm down gesture to Komui

"Huh?…Lenalee…What's…" Komui managed.

"Brother don't worry we're safe here. These people want to help." said Lenalee, giving him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Mister…" Allen said. Allen reached down his hand to pull him up.

"Komui. And …You are…" Komui said while grabbing Allen's hand and looking around the room.

"I'm Allen Walker." Allen said.

"This is Alystar Krory…" Allen said pointing to Alystar who did a polite bow

"Lavi…" pointing to the red head who did a little salute.

"Kan- I mean Yu. Call him Yu." Allen said mischievously, while pointing to the sour faced teen.

"It's Kanda. Never call me by my first name unless you want to die soon. Tch." Kanda said as he pointed his katana at Allen.

"Whatever. Bakanda, Anyways. This is Reever our science section leader." Allen said as he pointed to the blonde headed man.

"Good day." Reever said as he gave a quick wave with the clipboard in his hand.

"And this is Miranda." Allen said as he pointed to Miranda who gave a nervous wave.

"h- h- hello.." Miranda said nervously.

"Umm…and where am I ?" Komui asked looking at the inside of the building.

"You are at the Vampires' Head Quarters, but don't worry, we won't bite." Allen said.

Komui wobbled a bit and then…

_**Crash!!!**_

He hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Umm…I guess I should have brought that piece of information to him a bit gentler. Komui-san? Komui-san!?" Allen said as he shook Komui.

"Nice going Allen you killed him!" said Lavi.

"No I didn't! He's just shocked." said Allen.

The sounds of footsteps came swiftly down the hall.

The group turned to see the Matron heading towards them with a team of nurses who had a stretcher and a few medical tools.

"Back away from my patient. Girls pick him up on the stretcher and bring him to the infirmary and take this girl with him. Miranda please stop your time record. " the Matron said as she helped her team pick Komui up.

Miranda nodded. The clock on her wrist started to spout the clocks back into Komui. His injuries appeared and his clothes were tattered again. Lenalee was shocked at how time could sucked away and replaced by Miranda's power. What was she?

The matron tried to grab Lenalee to bring her to the infirmary.

"Wait…Ma'am I'm fine…really." Lenalee said shaking her hands defensively.

The Matron's eyebrow raised.

"Oh really now, then what are those two holes in your neck?" said the Matron, as she pointed to the bite marks.

Lenalee quickly put her hand over the bite marks on her neck.

Everyone except for Allen looked incredulously at Lenalee. Allen just had an ashamed look on his face.

"I bit her." he mumbled with regret.

"You What!?" said the group at once.

" It was the only thing I could do to protect her." Allen said in a strong, defensive tone.

"God, Bean sprout, you really messed up this time." Kanda said in a irritated yet strangely concerned voice.

"I know Yu. I don't have to here that I messed up from an idiot like you." said Allen.

"What did you call me?" Kanda said as he reached for his katana.

"I said Yu. Y-U." said Allen in an annoying way.

"Why you little-" Kanda said as he drew his katana.

Allen got into an offensive pose.

"Stop Now!" Alystar said as he got between the two, who seemed to be, teens.

"We don't have time to fight." Alystar said as he looked at them both with a threatening look.

"Whatever." Allen said as he dropped his offensive pose.

"Tch!" Kanda said as he put away his sword and turned away, arms folded.

"We must go talk about this in private, while Mister Komui and Miss Lenalee get their wounds checked and healed." Alystar said in an urgent voice.

"Lets go to my office. That way we can talk freely about this." Alystar said as he began to walk down the hall.

The group followed.

"Alright." Allen said as he began to walk with them.

"Allen…" Lenalee said as she grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking any further.

"Yes, Lenalee" Allen said as he looked at her.

"Please… I want to come…I want to know what's happened…and who you are. I want to know." Lenalee said as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Allen grabbed her arms and gave her a comforting look.

"I'll explain everything to you. I promise." Allen said as he released her arms from his grip and walked after the group.

"Allen…" Lenalee mumbled.

"Come with me miss Lenalee. Will get you all fixed up." The matron said

She grabbed Lenalee and pulled her away from seeing Allen walk away.

Lenalee followed The Matron down the hall wondering whether not following him was the right decision or not. Her head told her it was right but her heart said "Go to him!" She didn't or wouldn't. What did she want?

* * *

Onto the next part. Part II of Easy Lies and Painful Truths. I had to do this in two parts because it was just too long especially with the next part being the explanation of wats going on it will most likey be posted in at least 3 days. Im a bit sick so i might have to make it Saturday that i post again oh well as usual R&R


	4. Easy Lies and Painful Truths: Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. *Cough Cough* **

**Oracle: Allen bring the soup please! Allen!**

**Allen: I'm trying. This pink apron isn't helping me.*Comes in room in a cute frilly pink apron with bunnies and butterflies on it***

**Oracle: Awww! *Cough* but you look so cute! Plus it's the only one I had. Sorry. *Cough Cough***

**Allen: Yeah whatever ! Just eat your soup. *pouts in corner in his kawaii apron.***

**Oracle: Well onto the story!**

_~~Innocent Blood-Chapter 3: Easy Lies and Painful Truths Part II~~_

* * *

Allen, Kanda, Alystar, Lavi, Reever and Miranda all crowded into the tiny office like room. Alystar sat in a chair behind a large wooden desk with a few neatly stacked papers on either side. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books and papers. Allen stood dead center, in front of Alystar. Lavi sat in a chair on the side of the room and Miranda stood behind the chair. Kanda leaned on the book shelves, arms folded. Reever stood beside Alystar.

"Allen…I'm thoroughly disappointed with you. You of all people should know not to become a partner with an Innocent Blood." Alystar said in a very concerned tone.

"I know but…It was all I could do to protect her. I was losing and I didn't have any communication or help. I needed a power source." Allen said in his defense.

"Yes but now her life and your's is on the line. If you happen to take and ounce too much of her blood you're dead. Your body will slowly disintegrate. Not too mention now that you're partners her life and yours are bound she dies you die. You do understand those consequences don't you? I thought surely since you were once an Innocent Blood you knew how dangerous it was for them to become partners with any vampire. That's why your guardian vampire, Mana, didn't partner with you. He knew the consequences. He gave his life protecting you and this is how you repay him." said Alystar as he looked intently at Allen

"I know…but…What's done is done. And I think even if it hadn't been forced on me, I would've made her my partner. I feel a connection with her…" Allen said.

He looked directly into Alystar's eyes

"I want to make this contract with her. I want to protect her…Please…" Allen said pleadingly

"…." Alystar rubbed his chin then sighed.

"I guess it's all we can do now." Alystar said with a shrug.

A smile started to creep onto Allen's face.

"Thank you, Alystar" said Allen

"We will start the contract ceremony tonight. Right now you should rest and talk with Miss Lenalee about what's going to happen…but…Allen. Think of the consequences and daily troubles you'll have to go through with her."

"I know Alystar but I want to struggle with her and protect her." Allen said in a noble manner.

"Alright…I'll accept that. Go to the Infirmary and talk with her." Alystar said as he nodded his head.

Allen ran towards the door. He grabbed the handle then looked back at Alystar.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

Then her turned the handle and ran out of the room.

"Sigh. What are we going to do with him?" Alystar said sarcastically as he put his hand on his forehead in an almost giving up manner.

"Alystar, do you want someone to watch him?" Miranda asked.

"yes but secretly. I want to see how he handles this by himself." Alystar said as he stared where the boy had once been.

_Meanwhile in the Infirmary._

The matron and the nurses were tending to Komui while Lenalee sat on a medical bed holding her neck where she had been bitten.

She was so confused. Not so much by the vampires but her heart. Why did she just fall for him. And why did it feel so good to be by him yet so wrong? He was so gentle but so forceful? Why wasn't her head wanting this, but her Heart was wanting every inch?

"I should really stop this hard thinking. Sigh" Lenalee said as she leaned back on the mattress.

The matron saw Lenalee sigh. She walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" The matron asked.

"Umm…yes ma'am" Lenalee said.

The matron smirked. "I meant emotionally dear."

"Oh…Well…" Lenalee said

"I-I just feel like I'm split in two. One things telling me too go deeper into this and the other says what are you doing get out of here…I just don't know who to listen to."

"All I can say is listen to your heart. Your heart is what makes you. Every decision made by the heart , whether it leads to bad or good, is to lead you to your fate and making you, you." She said as she pointed to Lenalee's heart.

Lenalee thought for a moment and as she did she unconsciously moved her hand to her neck

The matron smirked at this.

"it's a lovely thing isn't it." The matron said very vaguely.

Lenalee popped out of her trance and looked at the matron confusedly.

"Love. Especially young love." she said with a wink

Lenalee blushed.

"I was once in love too and I was also split. I had to decide. I would either be with him or leave him." She said as her eyes began to tear up.

"And I chose to leave him…I packed my things and never looked back." She said as a tear streaked her face.

"but…I soon found I had nothing without him. No one to hold me or love me…And…W-when I went back to find him…" She paused trying to catch herself and stop tearing up "He was gone…Killed in a car accident. And I was all alone." tears ran down her face. She looked at Lenalee.

"You must stick with him. Cause you'll never know which day is your last." Said the matron as she looked at Lenalee.

Lenalee knew this all too well. She had lost her parents at an early age. And she couldn't even remember them which made it even harder. She never wants that to happen again. Not being able to remember someone is the same as losing them only worse. It's like they were never alive.

The matron slightly hugged Lenalee then got up from the bed and went back to her work. Lenalee sat there quietly thinking.

She knew she liked and possibly loved him but was it right. Was he really in love with her or was he taking advantage of a poor sad girl earlier.

She bit her nails as she thought more about it.

"You know that's a very bed habit." Said a familiar voice.

Lenalee looked to her side and saw Allen standing there with a wide grin.

"Hey…" Lenalee said quietly.

"Can I ask you something?" Lenalee said

"Sure." Allen said.

He walked over and sat on the bed beside her.

"Did you try to take advantage of me earlier?"

"No! I would never do that too you. I love you not because of your looks or trinkets but because of you." Allen said.

"I wou;d never do something you wouldn't like." Allen said

"Thanks Allen." she said as she looked at him.

"Then can i ask one more question of you?"

"Yes. Fire away."

"Have you ever lost anyone important to you?" Lenalee asked.

Allen was surprised at her question. No one really had asked him before about his past.

"Well…It was a very long time ago when I was just around 10 or 9 years old…" Allen said as looked out to the space in front of him

"That's not too long ago… I mean how old are you now?" Lenalee said as she looked at Allen.

"Well lets see counting my human years…" He thought for a moment. " I'm about 124."

"What?!" Lenalee exclaimed. He barely looked a day over 15 .

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you we were immortal?" Allen asked

"No." Lenalee answered back quickly.

"Oh, well anyways this was back at the end of the 19th century and the vampires had learned that I was an Innocent Blood and…"

"You were an Innocent Blood?" Lenalee said cutting off Allen

"Yes. I was once human and just happened to be an Innocent Blood. I had a guardian vampire, which is like me to you, His name was Mana. He was like a father to me. He protected me through thick and thin. We had a lot of trouble from predator vampires. Predators are like vampires without wills of their own. They kill without hesitation. The only person they follow is the Millennium Earl, one of the first vampires to exist…"

"What about Dracula is he real?" Lenalee asked interrupting.

"Dracula was a predator just trying to hunt and failed, nothing more nothing less, now let me finish please…" Allen said quaintly

"Okay."

"The very first vampires were called the Vampires of Beginning. And each had a tattoo that claimed their clan or named them, such as the Lotus clan and Book-man clan. The Millennium Earl was the beginner of the Noah clan. He didn't like humanity at all. He thought they were a nuisance that should have been erased at the beginning of time. But the rest of the Vampires of the Beginning thought he was sorely mistaken because without humans we wouldn't have strength. We would all die. But the Earl told the tale of the Innocent Bloods. He said it would make them strong enough to not need the humans. The Vampires of Beginning then decided to exile the Earl for his foolish plan. The Earl swore to them that one day he would have his revenge. And he did. He experimented on some rogue vampires and created the predators. He terrorized many towns and villages. Causing havoc in countries. And that's what started these folktales about vampires. Still the Earl needed more strength. He had to find the Innocent Bloods. All the other clans of vampires tried to stop his rampage but with as many predators as he had, it was almost impossible. He found his first in the 1200's in England. A young girl by the name of Road Camelot. The girl pleaded for him not to use her. They struck a deal. If she became part of his Clan he would gladly spare her life. And so he started the Clan of Noah. That Clan progressed and progressed. They would use rogue vampires or strong humans or even more Innocent Bloods. They needed another Innocent Blood which wouldn't come for another century. It was found in Spain and her name was Mimi. He used her blood to power the predators. The other clans tried to fend them off. Sacrificing their own lives. But no one could stop him. Then a vampire of legend appeared. He was called the Fallen One. He belonged to no clan. He had a tattoo of wings on his back. One was a beautiful angel wing and the other was an ugly bat-like wing. But that made him one of the most world renowned vampires in history. He fought the Earl. It was a strenuous battle that lasted almost a month. But finally on the 30th day of battle he won at the cost of his own life. But he left a will to come back in another's body. We still haven't found him.

"The Earl also swore he would be back. He came back a few centuries later in the mid 1800's and he had found a new target." his voice changed to a sad tone and his face turned to a sorrowful expression. " A lowly, abandoned boy by the name of Allen Walker was the new Innocent. This boy lived in a circus and just finding food was a life or death battle. He would never stand a chance against the predators. A vampire by the name of Mana was sent to protect Allen. He fought and fought to protect Allen but finally time caught up with them and…"

Lenalee felt something cold and wet hit her hand. She looked up only to see one wet streak on his fair cheeks.

"They were surrounded by thousands of predators along with two of the Noah clan who were called Jasdevi. Mana couldn't take them. He was stabbed punched and bitten multiple times. All Allen could do was watch in fear and agony as his guardian and friend died slowly. As Mana was on the ground he crawled over to Allen and placed his hand over Allen's forehead. He said a quiet chant and once it was done Allen's left eye glowed red. Then an excruciating pain emanated from Allen's face. A scar appeared and began to bleed the blood of a vampire. The predators were thrown off by what had happened and so were Jasdevi. Allen covered his eye quickly trying to reduce the bleeding. He heard a slight mumble and looked down to see Mana lying in a pool of blood. Dead. Allen covered his other eye to keep from seeing that horrible mangled body with it's dead and cold face."

Allen paused for a moment as a few tears fell from his face.

"I can still see that image…" Allen said quietly.

"I'm sorry Allen. I didn't mean to stir bad memories." Lenalee said as she placed her hand on his.

"No…It's fine. I need to tell you this. This scar" he pointed to the strangely shaped scar on his face "protects me from becoming a predator. Without it I could possibly be one of those drooling mindless beasts. But the Earl didn't know that. He tried to turn me into a slave with another experiment of his and this time it didn't work. It back fired turning me into an, what would be called, Unclassified Vampire. I was strong for an unclassified and I had the ability to read human minds which was also unusual. I escaped the Earl's clutches but barely. After I had made it a few miles away I collapsed. Then a man named Cross found me and took me to HQ. And now I call this home. And its wonderful considering I have never had a home in my life. I was welcome here with open arms."

"Hey Allen, Why are there humans here as well?" She asked thinking of the Matron and Reever.

"Well I was getting to that. You see each vampire chooses a partner or contractor that will be with them for the rest of their lives. With this contract you bind yourself to that person. If the human dies the vampire dies as well. But if the vampire dies the human doesn't. That's why most of us vampires would sacrifice their lives for their contractors. Also the contractors once making the deal get granted a symbol of their promise to their vampires. It could be a simple trinket such as watch or bracelet or it could be a piece of your soul or body. If that item is destroyed then the contract is broken. Causing both, vampire and human, to die. That's why both must always keep it dear to them. You see when vampire and human share a bite it starts a connection. And sets the stage for a contract…" he broke off . "Lenalee?" Allen said to Lenalee.

She looked up into his beautiful silver orbs.

"Will you make this contract with me?" Allen asked her in a stern voice.

"I accept." She said back.

He got up off of the bed

"Lets go then not much time to waste before the Contracting Ceremony starts. I'll have to teach everything about it. Come with me oh and then Miranda can dress you for it."

He pulled her up with her hand in his hand and they ran out of the room. She knew now it wasn't just a façade. This was love. And she wanted it.

**

* * *

Oracle: Sorry you guys *Cough* I was way sicker than I thought not too mention father's day was spent in bed with a bowl of soup and a humidifier *Cough* **

***Allen comes in in a maid's dress but with his normal boots on***

**Allen: Not to mention you've been making us where ridiculous outfits.**

**Oracle: Awww but you are so cute in a maid's uniform and Kanda is so cute in his Bunny outfit. *Cough* **

***Kanda comes in in a pink bunny suit. Whiskers and all.***

**Kanda: Shut up! **

**Lavi: Oh come on Yu-chan now we look the same. **

***Lavi is in the same outfit as Kanda.***

**Kanda: Leave. Me. Alone. **

**Oracle: Calm down you guys.*Cough* Just think of this as an early Birthday present for me. I really need it. *Cough***

***Gives all of them puppy dog face.* **

**Kanda: Whatever. Just hurry and end this chapter. **

**Oracle: Alrighty Bunny Kanda. Hehe. **

**Everyone: See you Next time on Innocent Blood!**


	5. Relax!

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. And still it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. **

_~~Innocent Blood- Chapter 4: Relax!~~_

* * *

Lenalee sat quietly on Allen's bed as he began to explain how the ceremony worked.

"So you would be right over there and I would come that way and then…"

She giggled at how flustered and excited he was over this. He had always been so calm and collected. It was good to see him so excited. He had such a gleam in his eye. It was so different than his usually sad look.

He heard the slight giggle and looked back at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how cute you are when you get flustered. Hehehe." Lenalee answered back.

He blushed a slight crimson color.

"I'm just so excited and nervous…" He said as he began to pace the room.

She walked over to him and gently slipped her soft hands into his old worn hands.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'm sure you know what your doing and the others will help too. okay? So don't be stressed. Relax." She said to him very softly.

He blushed a little more now and then he stared at her and said

"Fine lets not worry about the ceremony just yet. Then what should we do?" Allen thought for a moment.

"When is the ceremony again?" Lenalee asked breaking Allen's thoughts.

"Oh…uhh…at midnight tonight. Why?"

"Is it really formal?"

"Yes. But Why?"

"Oh Allen!! I can't go like this!" she pulled on the grey sweater vest that now had scorch marks, dirt, and holes in it.

"Okay then let's go shopping in town." as he went for the door

"Do you have any clothes I could change into before we go?"

"I think I know someone who could help." He pulled her out the room and down the hall too a very similar looking door but punk music was coming out of the room.

Allen knocked three times and waited patiently. Then a girl a little older looking than Allen opened the door. She had curly dark almost blue hair and lovely green eyes. She had a few freckles here and there as well. She wore a long sleeved tight striped black and white shirt with a fiery red short skirt that had chains hanging down it on one side. And she had on a pair of Goth black boots over some black starred stockings. She also had some wrist warmers on.

She starred at Allen then surveyed Lenalee.

"What is it Allen?" She said in very hushed tone.

"Could you find Lenalee some clothes she could borrow for today?" Allen asked politely.

"Alright fine. But I can't guarantee I'll find something."

"Just try Elley. Please."

"Alright come on…uh who are you again.?"

"Oh the name's Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you." Lenalee said politely to Elley

"Yeah well I'm Elley Louis. Nice to meet you, I guess. Lets go and find you something better then those." She pulled Lenalee into the room.

"I'll wait out here." and he waved to her. She gave a little fake smile and followed Elley.

30 minuets had passed and all Allen heard was nah, nope, maybe, what about this one and rummaging in the room.

He was patiently leaning on a wall checking the clock on his wrist and looking back at the door. Now that he thought about it his clothes were pretty tattered too. He sighed. It was already 3:00. What could they possibly be doing?

Then the door handle rattled a bit and the door swung open. Allen shot up off of the wall. and out came Lenalee in a short denim skirt with a with a white and blue camisole covered by a little light blue jacket. She had some tall black boots on and under was some stripped stockings. She had her silky black hair up in pigtails. She turned to Allen who was a bit shocked at her beauty. He blindly stared at her.

"Do you like it?"

"…." He couldn't stop staring.

"Allen?"

Allen shook his head a bit to exit his trance.

"Oh…uh yeah. Sorry. It looks beautiful on you."

"Thanks Elley. Again." Lenalee said to the curly headed punk girl

"Your welcome and be sure to come see me again. Alright?"

"Sure." Lenalee said as she waved bye.

"Come on. Allen we need to hurry."

"Alright." Allen and Lenalee headed down the hall to the exit.

_Later in town_

"Come on Allen. Lets go in here." Lenalee said as she pointed to the Boutique across the street.

"Alright but after lets get some food. I'm starved." Allen said as she followed her into the large fancy looking shop.

"I thought you ate blood." she said holding the handle of the door

"We use blood as a power source and would whittle away slowly if we didn't have it every now and then but we do eat regularly and I missed breakfast and lunch!" Allen said in a very whiny tone as he urged her to go in.

Lenalee went into awe as she entered the store. There were hundreds of rows and racks full of dresses of all sizes and colors. Lenalee rummaged threw all of the coat racks till she found one particular dress. The dress was beautiful. The dress was a scarlet color, like the color of blood. Its top had one strap like a Greek toga that had a small silver button holding the clothe together. The clothe part wrapped around the waist with neatly assorted roses on the left side. It split on the left side with ruffled flimsy pieces coming out from underneath. She looked at it then held it up to her and looked in the mirror.

"Allen? Is red okay for the ceremony?" Lenalee asked across the store.

"Yeah, I'm sure red is okay. It was better than Ell's pink "Her Style" dress" He said as he made his way threw the many racks of dress.

Then he looked at the beautiful dress. He shook his head again to reconfirm his words.

"Okay I'll go try it on." she said as she turned away from the white haired boy.

"I'll wait right outside for you." He said as he leaned on the wall.

"Be out in a sec." said the dark-headed girl.

As soon as she went into the dressing room Allen slumped down to the ground. No woman was ever fast in a dressing room. He slowly moved his hand to his pocket and was going to rest his hands there but all the sudden something started to move around in his pocket. A golden ball with wings and a tail popped out of his pocket .

"Tim! What were you doing in there?" Allen said as he looked at the little sphere.

The little golden golem landed in its masters hair, gently caressing its masters face with its tail.

"I missed you too boy." as he scratched the golem's face.

"Allen I'm ready."

He got up from the ground and looked to the dressing room door. Out came Lenalee in the beautiful dress and it was even more beautiful on her figure. It was like she owned the dress.

"Wow! That's beautiful Lenalee."

"You really like it?"

"Of course."

"Thanks…who's that on your head?"

"Oh my golem, Lenalee meet Timcanpy or Tim for short." he pointed to the golden little thing in his white hair.

"Aww he's so cute." She came up to it and started caressing it with her finger like she was scratching a cat. And it seemed to enjoy it.

"Do you think I could get this dress? It looks so expensive."

"Don't worry. Once you've lived for 100 years you have a lot of money. I mean its not like we completely isolate ourselves."

"Oh well that's good. But what if its too much? I mean I can't…"

"I promise you I will pay for everything. No matter the cost."

"Okay."

She went back to take the dress off and then came back out with it in her hands and handed it to the clerk. Allen followed her.

"Monsieur Walker! Allez vous ?" Said the store clerk which was this blonde headed girl who was very much older looking than him.

"je suis bein. Et allez vous?" Lenalee watched the conversation in amazement. She barely could say one word in French class and here Allen was speaking it fluently

"Bein. Qui est ceci?" She said pointing to Lenalee

"C'est Lenalee Lee." Allen said pointing to Lenalee

"Bonjour Madame Lenalee. It iz a pleasure to meet you." She said with a wave to the dark headed girl.

"Oh sorry Lenalee I forgot to introduce you this is Nicole Legrand. She's from France if you hadn't already guessed. She moved here a few months ago"

"Its nice to meet you Nicole."

"Nice to meet you and may I say that's a fine choice of dress" said Nicole as she rung up the dress. And then looked at Allen.

"It iz $1250 plus tax." She put the dress in the hanging bag. Lenalee's eyes went wide for a second. She had never paid that much money in her life

"Okay here you go. That's 1400. Keep the change."

"Thank you so much M'sieur Walker!" She said as she handed the bag to Allen.

"I owe you Nicole" As he waved to her and walked out of the store.

"Come on Lenalee. Au revoir." He said as he pulled Lenalee out with him.

"Au revoir M'sieur Walker!"

As soon as they got out of the store she stopped Allen.

"Allen where are we? It never really hit me to ask but I would like to know."

"Right now we are in a small town in Louisiana far away from big cities where the earl might look."

"Louisiana!!! Are you kidding me?! How did we get almost half way across the content in a few hours?"

"You know, Vampires can run faster than cars."

"Oh but Why would you guys set up a HQ down here?"

"Well," he held up one finger like he was counting. " first of all we have bases scattered all over the US and Europe…" He lifted his second finger. "Second, It was far away from the big cities where predators could hide and attack you, plus people down here are way too nice sometimes and Elley proves it. She's from down here."

"Really? I would have never guessed." let go of him and began to walk by him.

"Where are you from Allen?" She asked quaintly

"London. I may have been a fake student however where I came from was not a lie. I've been here so long that my accent just faded away… just like my humanity fades away…"

"Allen…"

"Its okay. Lets go. I'm starved." He put on the most fake smile she had ever seen and walked away. It hurt. It hurt to see him not showing his true feelings. She followed him but she had a disgusted look on her face.

They both stopped at the near by café called Café Du Monde. It smelled so sweet. People sipping coffee and others eating little sugary puffs of dough.

They sat down inside the little café.

"What can I get ya'll today." asked the waitress

"I'll have a little snack so…I want 10 large orders of beignets oh and a large hot chocolate with whipped cream if you don't mind."

"O…Okay and you ma'am"

"I'll just have some coffee. Thanks."

"Your welcome. I'll have it out in a few minutes or so."

The waitress walked away a little flustered

"Allen there are ten of those dough things in each order." she thought for a moment. "how are you going to eat 100 of those... those"

"Beignets" Allen inquired.

"Yeah those...Wait thats how you say it... don't get me off subject."

"Don't worry! I've eaten more then that."

"Your going to get fat eating all that." she said angrily.

"I've been eating like this for over 100 years. I don't think that will change anytime soon"

Three waiters soon came out with three trays filled with orders of the fluffy dough things. The set all the plates all over the small café table.

As soon as the waiters set the food and left, Allen began to stuff his face. He'd eat a whole plate then take a sip then eat a whole plate and take a sip. It was amazing watching him eat like that. Two minutes later all the plates were empty and he was lightly patting his lip with a napkin.

"That was delicious!" He said as he patted his belly.

Lenalee giggled a bit. She saw a tiny dot of sugar on his nose.

"What?"

"You have a little sugar right…"

She leaned in close and kissed his nose lightly.

"there!"

Allen blushed madly. He quickly turned away from her so she wouldn't see his cherry red face.

She giggled again.

Then she took a sip of her coffee and looked at him seriously.

"Allen this has been bothering me quite a bit but, what is an unclassified vampire?"

"Oh well…They are vampires belonging to no clan. We don't have tattoos or powers marking us in any clan. We are basically outcasts among vampires.

"Really? But I thought you said the Fallen belonged to no clan…So was he an unclassified?"

"Some say he was, Some say he wasn't. We don't really know."

"Oh…"

"L-Lets go back to HQ." he got up and grabbed the shopping backs from today and headed out of the café. Lenalee followed close behind him. She was happy overall. She had a nice day of relaxation or at least relaxing shopping. It was a good day but she still worried about what was to come; The ceremony, He brother having to learn about this, and the Earl attacking her. Would she survive this? She wanted to hear "Yes" but something made her think "No"

_~~In a dark void~~_

"Shall we go get her Earl?" Asked A rather tall looking woman with blonde hair.

"No, We wait for the ceremony to end. But send some of the lesser predators to keep an eye on her and my little pawn."

"Yes, Master Earl." she bowed and turned away.

"Wait! Lulubell, Why don't you go instead. Take a few predators with you but infiltrate HQ with your power so I can get an inside eye on the ceremony."

"Yes, Master Earl." And the lady bowed and disappeared into the darkness.

"This will be delightful indeed." he said clenching his hands together

* * *

Oracle: Alright a calm chapter before the stir and confusion of next chapter. Sorry It took so long. I had my birthday and Reading reports to do and my friends going into surgery so I've been worried to death about her. Oh well thats just me and excuses. As usual please R&R. Oh and Happy 4th of July! Rock on America!!! XD


	6. Contracts and Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. **

_~~Innocent Blood- Chapter 5: Contracts and Fate~~_

* * *

There were torches all around. It was night and the air was cool. The full moon set the lighting for the ceremony. The flickering torches were set in a circle where in the middle stood the white haired vampire. His eyes gleamed red as the moon hit them. He wore a white dress shirt tucked into some dark pants and dress shoes. He stared down an old beaten path were a figure was headed his way. A dark haired girl in a beautiful scarlet dress came into the light of the flickering torches. Her long hair was flowing in the breeze as her amethyst eyes gleamed.

The area was packed with people. Reever, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Elley and a restrained Komui were amongst the crowd of vampires and contractors, along with Alystar standing in the circle. Behind the crowd in a tree was black cat with a star on its forehead staring intently at the scene before it.

The dark haired mortal girl grabbed her immortal's hand and stared at his beautiful eyes. These eyes that had seen countless bloodshed were now filled with love and happiness. The girl couldn't help but smile at the vampire's very contradictive beauty. He seemed so timeless. Immortal.

The white-haired vampire stared at his partner. Her beauty radiated and let his spirit feel what it hadn't felt in decades. Love. His heart had always been under his protection. The vampire was always afraid to feel the one emotion that could kill him. But he wasn't afraid anymore. He was ready for that warm wonderful feeling to overflow his icy heart. He wanted the warmth that no unclassified vampires could have ever known. The warmth that might possibly kill him.

The vampire felt his mortal shake. He faced her staring into those beautiful nervous violet orbs. His silver orbs reassured the girl to forget her fears.

"Let the Contract ceremony begin!" announced Alystar.

As soon as the black haired vampire announced the ceremony's beginning, all the torches went out in a sudden cold wind. It was deathly quiet and for a moment it seemed like not even natures sounds could be heard. But the ground began to shake. It split in front of Allen and Lenalee. Out of the gigantic split came a huge ghostly creature. It was hard to describe it. It's body was that of a dragon yet it had a human's face.

"Hevlaska this vampire and this human come here to begin their journey as partners. To fight, live, and love together. Do you allow their passage as vampire and contractor?" Alystar asked the ghostly creature.

"V-am-p-ire, st-ate yo-ur cla-an?" said the ghostly figure. Its voice chilled the air

"I am unclassified." said the white haired youth

"And w-ho d-o you sta-te as your -part-ner?"

"Lenalee Lee"

"Len-na-lee Le-e, A-re y-ou pre-par-ed to ac-cept a l-ife f-illed wi-th vio-lence and sor-ow?"

"I do" dark haired girl sounded like she was accepting marriage.

"The-n cho-ose yo-ur i-tem of re-pre-se-n-a-tion."

The girl thought for a while. She wanted it to be something no one could get to. Something that would always be there to remind her.

"My Heart!" The crowd gasped and Allen's eyes went wide at what this beautiful girl decided on.

"Lenalee…"

"You have choosen." The creature reached out its tentacles and touched both Allen and Lenalee's foreheads. It began to chant something. A light began to glow and the dark haired girl gasped when it reached her heart. She grabbed her chest and knelt to the ground. It was a quick and sudden pain but just enough to knock her off her feet.

Allen started to feel a searing pain on his back. Then It got worse. He could feel the warm liquid flowing from his back. He fell to the ground clawing the dirt with his fingernails. He clenched his jaw trying to find some way to ease the pain. His fight against it was all in vain. The white haired vampire could hardly hold himself from falling flat on his face. He let out an agonizing scream. Tears streaked his face.

"Al-len…"Lenalee watched as her partner screamed in agony. She tried to crawl over to him but Hevlaska stopped her.

"Let him fight these demons himself."

His once pristine, white shirt was now blood stained. And he looked so painful and sad.

Lenalee finally looked away from her agonizing partner.

Hevlaska pulled her tentacles away and announced.

"It is done. Our new "Fallen" is here."

The crowd gasped at what the creature announced.

Allen slowly fell to the ground gasping for air as the pain subsided.

The creature slipped back down into the ground sealing the once split section when it left. As soon as it left the torches were set aflame again.

Alystar ran to Allen. Lenalee, with a fair bit of help from Lavi and Miranda, went over to the teen too. Alystar sat the boy up and pried open the boy's now blood stained shirt to see what had become of his back.

'_Dear God' _thought Alystar. This was the marking no one had seen in centuries.

The white haired immortal had a carving of a bat wing on his left side and the carving of an angelic wing on the right side of his back. The markings of the Fallen.

"Someone help me get him to the infirmary." Alystar yelled to the crowed .

Everything seemed to blur to Allen. It was so warm and his vision was fuzzy. He wanted to sleep. He slowly closed his eyes and fell unconscious with only Lenalee screaming "Allen? Allen!"

The cat in the tree left shortly after seeing that wonderful display. It had gotten all the information it needed for the Earl. Once it was out of sight, the once furry fluffy cat changed into the tall blonde haired woman.

"We need to get the information to the Earl! Quickly!"

~~Next morning~~

The immortal teen dreamed as his beautiful contractor held his cold hand.

She looked at his calm handsome face, She couldn't help but feel his soft face. It made her feel like she was touching something that was untouchable. Something that no one could understand. A since of bliss came over her as she felt his chest. How could it be that this being was both ice cold and blazing hot at the same time. She could feel the rhythm of his heart beat and the warmth of his love but his body was like ice and his eyes were cold and sad.

He stirred a little as he felt her gentle touch.

_In his dream _

Everything was destroyed. The sea was blood red and the sky was red as well. The world looked bloodstained.

"Anyone? Lenalee! Alystar! Lavi! Kanda! Anyone!" All he could hear was the echo of his voice.

"No one is here. You let them all die. You did this." a voice from the sky announced

"What!?" He observed the empty hopeless land before him

"Why Allen?" The teen turned to see the dark haired girl crying, beaten up and barely alive. Her eyes were glazed over and she had multiple wounds. Her face carried a look of disgust.

"Lenalee!?" He ran to her and pulled her into a hug but then a sharp pain emanated from his chest. She had shot her hand through his heart.

"What!?" Blood ran down his lip. He looked at the dark haired girl. Her eyes were now red.

A voice, that made Allen's very spine get goose bumps emanated from her mouth. It wasn't his sweet Lenalee's voice, it was the voice of a vampire he hadn't heard in a century.

"Allen, you are so naïve, did you really think such a monster like you could be loved."

"Ma…na?…" It pulled its hand out of the immortal's chest. Blood flowed endlessly out of his chest. His vision blurred and the teen fell slowly to the ground as his eye's closed. All he could hear was the laughter of his guardian vampire.

'_How can this be? Mana.' _He thought as the dream faded.

His eyes fluttered open. The boy shot up from his spot on the infirmary bed in a cold sweat. He noticed his entire torso was bandaged. He saw Lenalee quietly sleeping at the foot of his bed. She was beautiful as she slept. She was still in that beautiful scarlet dress she had bought yesterday or was it today. He looked to the window. It was day outside so it must have been the next day after the ceremony.

What had happened that fated night? He felt his back. He felt a sort of scar on his right shoulder. It still ached just as it did last night.

He tried to move to get out of bed but then he heard a mumble.

"Oh Allen. Your awake." She said as she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Lenalee…what happened last night?"

"You were marked…"

"What!?"

"Your back. The pain you felt was the marking carving itself into you."

"What is the marking, exactly?"

"…."

"Just let me show you." She came over to the bed and slowly unraveled the torso bandages. Her hands felt so good on his back. They were warm, soft and had a certain feeling to them that he couldn't quite explain. Like an angel was touching his back. It must have been her innocence. She was an innocent person that hadn't seen anything worse than a cut or broken arm. Not like what he'd seen. Vampires' fights always dealt with ripping the other apart. It was the only known way to really damage your opponent beside a predator's bite. A predator's bite could kill any vampire in a matter of minutes. It destroyed vampires from the inside. A truly evil design from the Millennium Earl. But this girl she knew nothing as horrible as that. Allen vowed to himself.

'_I won't let her experience something like that.'_

"Look." said Lenalee as she pointed to the mirror.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His back was covered with scars that together made one picture. A bat-wing on one side and an angel wing. It struck his mind like a dagger sinking its way in. For some reason his hard surreal life made since now. Why he had suffered so much in the past. It all came together now and he couldn't say why.

"I- I'm the Fallen"

"Yes but Allen that doesn't change anything with us. We can still be together." she said as she reached for his hand.

"It does change something. Your more vulnerable than ever. If the Earl finds out he'll try to kill you to get to me. And I… I can't lose someone else. I can't stand to see someone hurt because of me." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

She felt a wet drop hit he head.

"I want to stay with you no matter how much my life would be endanger. I won't leave you. Even in death."

"Thank you Lenalee. And I will stay with you till the end of my existence" He held her tightly as they stayed there for a long time.

_~~In the Dark Void~~ _

"Are you sure that's what they said?" The fat man asked the blonde headed woman.

"Yes the head vampire confirmed it as well." she said as she bowed to the fat man.

"Ha-ha. To think my little spark has turned into a full fledged fire."

"What would you like us to do?" Lulu bell asked.

"Wait…Till the right time. We need them alone. We need a distraction." said the Earl as he stared at the predators behind Lulu bell.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****Okay so i was a little late. Sorry. I've been a bit busy but worry not I'll try towrite more often. Again sorry for the late submission.**

**R&R as usual please!**


	7. Lets Go On a Mission!

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm. Let me see. Nope! Still don't own -man. **

**Kanda: And never will.*mumbles* **

**Oracle: Oh what was that you said *Holds up a princess dress* Princess Yu?**

**Kanda: Um nothing Oracle. *backs away slowly.***

**Oracle: I thought you loved pink. * creeps closer***

**Kanda: Um I think I have a mission to get to! *runs away* **

**Oracle: Dang it! I almost got one**

***Lavi passes by* **

**Oracle: Here's the story. Enjoy! LAVVVIIII!**

* * *

_~~Innocent Blood: Chapter 6- Lets Go on A Mission!~~ _

* * *

Lenalee knocked on the door to the white-haired vampires room, with tray in hand. She had went to go get his lunch as he got checked to get out of the infirmary. The door handle turned and he greeted her with a smile. He was dressed in a new black and red uniform which the girl also had on as well. The ebony haired girl walked in with the mountain of food and set it on a table in the corner of the clean room.

"Thanks so much Lenalee." The white-haired vampire sent her a smile.

"Its nothing I can't do for you." said the ebony-haired girl.

He sat at the table and began to eat like a piranha. Lenalee guessed that he must have finished in about 5 seconds. And not left a scrap of food. Well except for a sandwich which he gave to Tim. Afterwards Lenalee felt the need to ask him about his marking. Even people in the cafeteria had stopped the ebony haired girl to ask her about it. And then there were the whispers and rumors and looks she got on her way out.

"How's your mark thing."

"it's a little painful but that's to be expected." The vampire made his way over to the window

He looked off into the sun making his eyes turn that wonderful blood red. But behind the beauty she could see a glint of sadness. She came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his back.

"We'll get threw this, I know it."

"Thanks Lenalee."

Her warmth gave him happiness. It made him feel alive. It was like an addiction. Like heroine. It made him forget what was bad for a moment. It fled into his heart and filled it with a happy sensation. The white haired vampire couldn't help but fall to her and love her.

The boy grabbed one of the soft hands that was wrapped around him and kissed it with his gentle lips. He held it in his rough hands. The mortal girl blushed a bit but it felt natural to her. _He_ felt natural to her. Like another part of her. And if it were ever to be destroyed, she would die along with it.

"I love you Lenalee" Allen said in a hushed voice.

"Well I love you Allen Walker" Lenalee said as she hugged him even tighter. Almost, Like she was afraid to let go.

He grabbed her arms and turned to face her. He moved in closer to her face. Both had there lips ready for contact. they could feel each others breathe. The heat of there bodies. When…

"LEEEENNNALLLEEEE!!!!" The deranged brother busted the door open with what seemed to be a giant drill. Luckily for Allen, Reever and maybe half of the science section were restraining him.

"LEEETTT MEEE GOOOOOO!!!! I MUST PROTECT MY DARLING LENALEEEE!!!" The beret wearing brother yelled.

"Oh God not again!" Allen said with a sigh.

"Brother." said the girl ashamedly.

Ever since the accident he promised he'd work near Lenalee so now he worked at the HQ… unfortunately that also meant less time for Lenalee and Allen. It had only been 24 hours and he had already tried killing Allen twice.

"Running would be an excellent idea. Oh And before you go, Alystar is looking for you. " Reever said in an exhausted voice

"Thanks Reever." said Allen.

The boy grabbed his coat, gave Lenalee a kiss, grabbed his tray , slipped past the sister-complexed brother and ran for his life, jumping and sliding past people.

Lenalee walked to her restrained brother with a look that could kill.

"Brother" she said in a calm tone.

"Stop. Trying. To. Kill. Allen!" the dark haired girl screamed at her brother.

"But Lenalee Dear…"

"NO BUTS!!!" the girl punched her brother in the stomach and knocked him out.

"I think he'll be easier to handle this way." She gave Reever a smile.

"Sorry about this." the Australian man apologized to Lenalee

"Its okay. He used to chase away my boyfriends all the time with words instead but I guess he's found better artillery." Lenalee said with her hands crossed.

"If I were you I'd catch up to Allen. I believe you have your first mission today."

The girl nodded and ran out the door towards Alystar's office as Reever and the rest of the science department heaved the beret wearing brother off the floor.

"Lets get you back to the paper work." Reever said as he dragged the sister-complex brother away

Lenalee barged into the dark room. Allen stood in the center of Alystar's office. She stood next to Allen.

"Your both here so I'll brief you. You have a new mission today. We believe a vampire is causing havoc near your school. First you will both head back and work from there. Undercover of course. All we now is that there are reports of murders where each victim had a bite mark somewhere on their bodies. They were completely drained of all blood as well as a marking on each neck of a stigma. This makes us believe it could possibly be a Noah clan member or a predator so watch your backs. Lenalee here's something you might need."

He threw her, what seemed to be, two red bracelets.

"Bracelets?"

"Anklets actually. They can change into combat ready boots in seconds with your command. All you have to say is Activate. Please try it."

"Okay"

She slipped the two anklets on her legs and prepared her self.

"Activate."

The red anklets bent and stretched up Lenalee's leg. It formed in a point around her toes and stopped at the knee where they formed kneepads. They were stylish and deadly and she couldn't wait to use them.

"Wow!"

"And they form around any type of shoe so you don't have to take your shoes off every time you need to fight. Oh and Allen take these just in case."

He gave him a bag of green colored tablets.

"Yes sir." answered the boy.

"That is all. Be ready to leave in an hour."

"Yes Sir" both said in unison

They walked out of the room prepared to leave for the mission. Lenalee was glad she was going back to school. She couldn't wait to see her friends again. Allen on the other hand was a bit nervous. How would he explain the house blowing up and why both of them had disappeared for two days. While he thought of excuses with a frown on his face, Lenalee walked in front of him.

"What's with the frown?" She asked him.

"It's Nothing" Allen said as he sent her a smile.

"Oh Okay."

_An hour later. _

Allen patiently waited at the gate for Lenalee. He was wearing the school uniform and had a suitcase in his hand. The car was waiting right outside, ready for the two of them.

'_Where is she?' _He thought.

He tapped his foot lightly to the ground and looked at his watch.

"Hey Allen!"

Lenalee came running out in her uniform with the anklets on her legs and a suit case as well. Her hair was up in pigtails. She stopped in front of him with a broad smile on her face.

"Ready to go!"

"Alright"

They packed there stuff into the car and headed off to the airport.

* * *

_10:00 pm _

They landed in New Jersey and took a cab to a place to stay. They rented a apartment in walking distance of the school. And the term apartment was used loosely. The place was huge. It had three baths, A master bedroom with two beds, a kitchen with all the appliances you could possibly imagine and a living room as well as a deck to look out at the city from. The place was furnished from head to toe with all kinds of chairs, lamps, and electronics. Anything and Everything a person or vampire could need. Including some blood packets in the fridge, which grossed out Lenalee.

"How could you afford this!?"

"I'm a professional gambler. I never lose a game of poker."

"A What!?"

"What? I picked up a few skills after living for a century." The vampire replied.

"Plus I want you to have the best I can offer." He added

She playfully bumped him.

"Well that was very sweet of you."

She pecked him on the cheek. He blushed and rubbed his cheek where she had planted the kiss. She went to go explore the place and unpack her things.

"I'm going to the back to change and bath."

He put on the radio and plopped on the couch.

Tim popped out of Allen's pocket and grinned at Allen.

"What?"

He looked towards the kitchen.

"No! I already gave you tons of my food. You couldn't possibly need more."

It nudged him playfully.

"No! Your cute face will not work."

Then it opened its mouth and showed recordings of all the Allen and Lenalee it could have possibly known. Then it showed Komui with a drill. Finally it stopped the recording.

"You Wouldn't!?" The golem grinned wider

"Timcanpy! Delete it! Please Tim!" The vampire chased the golem around the room. Bumping into stuff and crashing onto the ground. Causing vases to shatter and tables to break. Finally the vampire caught the golden sphere by the tail, but the golem bite his finger.

"Ouch. Damn it. Tim!"

"What's going on in here?"

The girl came out in small pajama shorts and a tank top with her hair pulled back in a bun.

The boy couldn't stop staring.

"What happened in here?"

He blindly pointed at the golem.

She looked at Tim. Tim shook and pointed his tail to Allen.

"He started it." Allen said.

"I don't care who started it. You both made a mess."

They looked around and saw that a few lamps, tables and vases had been destroyed in their chase.

"Now both of you stop fooling around. You're going to destroy the place before I can enjoy it."

"Sorry." said the vampire apologetically

She went back down the hall and as soon as she was out of sight Allen gave the golem a glare.

"This is all your fault!" the white haired vampire stormed off

He headed to the back with his suitcase to unpack.

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom." as he grabbed some clothes and a towel.

"Okay." said the ebony-haired girl.

He closed the door behind him.

The teen slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt. He folded it neatly and set it to the side. Then the whit-haired vampire attempted to look at his marking. He turned around to see his back. Those markings. It marked his fate. And his fate wouldn't ever end happily.

The vampire brushed his teeth, washed his face and put on some pajama pants. He came out and sat on his bed. The ebony-haired girl was already fast asleep with Tim in her arms purring like a cat. The white-haired vampire laughed a bit at her cuteness and the fact Tim was actually sleeping with the girl. He slumped down into his bed sheets and lay his head onto the cool, soft pillow. He stared at the girl in her gentle sleep. He just wanted to go cuddle her. She couldn't be explained. She was just Lenalee. And that's what the boy loved about her. Finally he fell to sleep thinking of the ebony-haired girl

* * *

_The Next Day_

They walked to school that morning and bumped into Giovanni and his little group.

"Hey Punk." Gio yelled across to them

"What do you want?" Allen asked annoyed that that idiot was there.

"I want to repay you for that punch you gave me."

"Allen lets go." The ebony-haired girl pleaded. He ignored her.

"Is that so? And how will you do that?" Allen egged him on

"I'll beat your ass, that's how." Gio replied with a fist in the white-haired vampire's face.

"You couldn't lay a finger on me." said the white-haired vampire.

Gio was about ready to put his fist in the vampire's face when…

"Allen, please!" Lenalee stepped in front of Allen to get the boy's attention. And he listened to her cry.

He began to walk away when he heard Gio yell…

"That's right run away and take that little bitch with you"

Allen's eyes widened with rage.

With amazing speed he ran up to Gio and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Lifting him off the ground.

Gio thought _'What is this punk!?' _

"First of all, that's not the way to speak to a lady. Second, I'm not a punk! Punk! Third, Stay away from me and Lenalee. Okay? "

The boy nodded. Allen dropped Gio

The white-haired vampire walked over to the girl and pulled her close to him.

"Don't do that to people!" Lenalee said as she elbowed him.

"I'm just trying to make sure he knows his place. And that if he ever tries to hurt you I'll hurt him." he said as he held her hand

"Well thanks for protecting me from a big bad teenager." said the ebony-haired girl playfully.

"Your welcome miss." said the vampire in an elegant way.

The ebony-haired girl giggled and walked with her vampire into the school.

* * *

_In the city_.

"AHHHHHHHH! NO! Please! Don't Hurt Me!" The man stumbled onto the ground, pleading for his life. A creature with blood red eyes and fangs like daggers came towards the man. Its eyes were filled with hunger. It looked human except when you looked upon its face and hands. It hands had claws like a cat. Its face was also ver feline.

"Bloooooooood…..Bloooooood…." The red eyed creature mumbled as it got closer to the cowering man. It slowly creeped closer. It stopped a few inches from the man.

"Huh"

It looked calm for a moment the man was about to get up when…

"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So I was a late. Gomenasai! I'm usually not this lazy. But I'll try my best to work harder and type harder. I'm also trying to write a doujin for this. It might not go well considering I'm BROKE! I need a job bad. Oh well. So What do you think? Allen and Lenalee on a mission at school. Fun right? And I know, I know, Allen is a bit out of character but he's a vampire. Vampires are violent people… or monsters. Also It might be a while for the next chapter .My school starts back Friday. So ugghh school. Thanks for reading this week!

-Oracle of Delphi

**R&R please! =)**

**Next chapter will be:**_ Predators and Prey _


	8. Predators and Prey

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. Hoshino-san does. **

_~~Innocent Blood: Chapter 7- Predators and Prey~~_

* * *

School was almost over. It had felt like days. It wasn't the work as much, but the lingering stares, harsh looks and outrageous rumors circling the girl and her vampire. Allen felt a bit uncomfortable but he soon brushed it off. After all, we are talking about an immortal vampire with a scar and white hair. He was used to stares. Lenalee, however, couldn't shake them. She could not get rid of the horrible feeling in her stomach.

Finally, the bell rang al the kids left and Lenalee headed out the back exit because of the stampede headed through the main entrance.

Lenalee walked out into the harsh sunlight awaiting her outside. The sun burned in her eyes, blinding her for a moment. She wobbled and tripped over the doorway. The ebony-haired girl hit something warm and soft. She opened her eyes and saw a tall, old man. He had gray, bushy hair with a small mustache above his lip of the same coloring. He wore bifocals on his face and a large coat, covered in paint splatters.

"I'm so sorry Sir. I wasn't watching where I was going," she said as she backed away from the man in embarrassment.

"No. Its okay Miss Lee," He said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Um…Have we met?" Lenalee looked at the man confused.

"Why, you don't remember? I guess you were too little. I am Froi Tiedoll. My wife worked with your parents. You were born right around the time she retired. You were just a tiny little thing when I first saw you. My, how you've grown since then."

"Thank you, sir." Lenalee said with a smile.

Just then, Allen walked up behind her. Something was wrong Allen wore a face of pure hatred and anger. Tiedoll's expression changed to one of seriousness. Lenalee could feel the tension between the two intensify with each second.

"Lenalee, who is this?" Froi asked as if he were asking the name of a convict.

"Um…This is my boyfriend Allen." Lenalee was unsure how to approach the matter each looked as if they were ready to strike.

"Yeah, It's nice to meet you," Allen said with very little enthusiasm. "Lenalee and I should be going. We have some…studying to do," Allen said quickly. He grabbed onto Lenalee's hand and pulled her away.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you, too." Tiedoll said the words with less enthusiasm than Allen did. He said them almost sarcastically.

Once they had gotten far enough down the road, Allen pulled Lenalee behind a building where no one could see them.

"Lenalee stay away from that guy!" Allen looked Lenalee straight in the eye with the most serious and worried expression ever.

"What's the matter; he's just a friend of my parents, before they died." Lenalee said back with a worried tone in her voice and eyes.

"He is a vampire slayer, and not just predators but any vampires. He knows what I am. He can see through any vampire's disguise."

"Wait he's a what? There's no way. I mean he doesn't look like a vampire slayer. He doesn't carry anything like stakes or garlic o-"

"Vampires aren't killed with those trivial items," Allen cut off her sentence. He hushed his voice. "There is a poison that exists, that only vampires know about. It is called mortis toxicum. It can kill a vampire in seconds. The Earl was cruel enough to make predators full of the stuff. If a predator bites any vampire, they'll be dead in a matter of seconds. Vampire slayers discovered it during the Days of Blood when the Earl was fighting the Fallen. They extracted it from some of the dead predators. Now they use a more modern technique called Mortis Arrows. They are metal arrows that are made of silver and mortis toxicum. They are very powerful and very deadly. The poison is made of three things: blood of a vampire, the ash of a human, and holy water. All these when mixed make a poison worse than anything you've ever seen. Those green tablets Alystar gave us are supposed to counteract the poison. But they have to be administered with seconds of being injected with the poison." Allen looked at Lenalee with a mixed expression of fear, worry, and anger.

"So how do we avoid him?" Lenalee looked at her vampire sullenly.

"We need to stay in crowded places. Vampire slayers wouldn't risk being seen. All we have to do is stay in the people's sight," Allen said sternly.

"Alright, I trust you." Lenalee said with a little smile.

"I'm glad otherwise I might I have to kiss you again for your silence." Allen said devilishly.

"Well can I still have one kiss for being a good, honest girl," Lenalee said with a pout.

"Oh I guess since you've been such a good girl." Allen said as he smiled again. Allen kissed both her cheeks then headed in for the kill. His gentle lips met hers. Lenalee's heart soared with each second. They kissed lasted for, what seemed like, an eternity. Finally, Lenalee broke away for air.

"Did I ever mention how good of a kisser you are?" Allen asked.

"No but I think it would have helped," Lenalee said still panting.

Allen looked around. The sun was setting. Night was coming soon.

"Come on let's go, before night falls," Allen said looking at the sunset.

Allen and Lenalee headed back to the apartment and suited up for the task ahead of them. Lenalee slipped on some black shorts and a striped, long-sleeved, red shirt. Allen slipped on some black skinny jeans and a purple hoodie. Lenalee made sure that the anklets were secure around her ankles and made sure her hair was pined up tightly in a bun. Allen packed up a black _The Nightmare before Christmas _bag with the mission papers and antidote tablets.

Lenalee twiddled her thumbs as she sat on her bed in the apartment. She was terribly nervous. It was understandable. A mortal girl was going to fight off ravenous vampires that could kill a person with the swipe of its claws. Allen knew how frightened she was. She seemed to fidget with her fingers when she got nervous.

"It'll be fine Lenalee. We're going to get through this. I promise." Allen said holding her hand as he sat on the bed beside her.

"How? How can you be sure? Aren't you frightened?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. I am." Allen said calmly.

"Well how can you be so calm? Why aren't you showing it?" Lenalee asked as she looked into his silver gray eyes.

"Because I don't want you to get worried. I want to be the one you can always rely on no matter what." Allen said as he ran his hands over her shoulders.

"Thank you, Allen," Lenalee said. Allen got up from the bed and pulled her up with him.

"We have a mission to get to." With that, Allen and Lenalee left the apartment ready for the dangers ahead. Little did they know blood red eyes watched them from far away.

A woman with abnormally pale skin and gold hair sat on the building across from the apartment. Lulubell sat anxiously waiting for her predators' reports of the day's events. Soon night would fall and all the vampires' powers would grow. No mortal would be safe even the contractors would be in fear. Time was drawing near to the apocalypse of all humanity.

* * *

**A/N : **_Hey people. I'm back. Sorry about the wait I've been very lazy lately. That and school has been one heck of a hassle. Lots of research papers lately and more and more to come as mid terms approach. I'll be hopefully writing more during the holidays. Maybe two chapters even. So thanks to WolfInferno for waking me up. Also, I'm looking for an editor so please PM me if you would like to be my editor. Sorry if its short. This was sort of last minute. The next chapter will be much longer. So until next week I bid you a due! R&R of course._


	9. A Vampire's Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man.**

_~Innocent Blood- Chapter 8: A Vampire's Fight_

* * *

The white haired vampire stepped out onto the balcony of the room. He could smell fresh blood in the air. The metallic smell entered his nostrils and filled his system like a drug. He could feel the strength of night filling every inch of his body with power. His eyes glowed red and his fangs grew. He could feel the danger approaching. A fight was growing nigh. There was nothing he could do to stop it, not even as a vampire. He would just have to hope and pray that it would be quick and harmless. But in a vampire's world, there was never such a case.

"They've already taken someone. I can smell the blood," Allen said looking forward into the city.

"Where? Where would vampires hide out here," Lenalee said looking at Allen's eyes

"Predators must hide out no matter what. They will always appear as monsters. Glowing red eyes, claws, syringe like fangs. These things wouldn't just walk around. They need a secluded area for them to feast on their prey… Is there a park nearby or an abandoned building?"

She thought for a moment. "There's an old sugar factory that's been abandoned for forty years."

"Where exactly," Allen asked peering at her.

"Just north of here, on Nixon Road," Lenalee said pointing out towards the distance.

"Hop on." Allen got down on his knee and waited for Lenalee to get on his back.

"What!?"

"Get on. If we try to take a cab, they will see us coming. If we just go on foot we can be a lot quieter and I can get us there faster."

"Okay?" Lenalee cautiously got on his back and wrapped her arms around his upper body. It was soft and warm. Allen handed her his _The Nightmare before Christmas_ bag and pulled himself off his knee with ease.

"…Stay as quiet as possible and be sure to hold on tight. I'm not exactly the best at this." He stared off into the night.

Then he hopped off the balcony railing. The speed and strength he possessed amazed Lenalee. He could jump from rooftop to rooftop without even breaking a sweat. She looked down fro a single second…The cars, the people; everything seemed like tiny little ants. Fear washed over the ebony-haired girl as she held on tighter to Allen. He chuckled a bit but continued on his way. Soon they reached the ground outside of the city. It was dark and cold. It felt as if they were on hallowed ground. Allen crept his way through the forest, hopping from tree after tree. The smell of blood was getting stronger with each step.

Then they saw it, a rustic, old mill, worn from its many years of abandonment. There were holes all over the building, if you could even call it that, and most of the siding was falling off. The sound of grunting and growling could be heard, emanating from the mill. It sounded like and animal of some sort, none that Lenalee ever heard. It almost sounded like that of a demon. Lenalee shook hearing the noise. No decent creature could make that noise, and this definitely was not a decent creature.

She hopped off Allen's back, but cracked a twig underneath her. Allen swiftly but quietly pushed her down to the ground as something exited the old mill. It looked almost human but more devilish and demonic than a human did. She could see the red pits for eyes, its snarling face, its knife like claws, and most of all the blood dripping down its face and mouth. She felt disgust come over her as she looked at the creature. Seeing the paleness of her face, Allen quickly covered her eyes. He turned her to face him.

"Now listen to me Lenalee, I want you to stay as close to me as possible. These creatures will kill without a hint of hesitation. Your blood is something they will go after no matter what. Please fight as warily as possible. I can't lose you." Allen said hushed as he stroked her silky black hair.

"And I can't lose you." Lenalee whispered. They inched closer and closer when…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of their heads snapped towards the building.

They both tiptoed over to the building and peeked through a hole in the wall of the mill. The creature was feeding on a middle-aged woman while a little girl was huddled in the corner, hiding away from the "thing."

Allen leapt to his feet and broke through the wall. The creature whipped its head around to stare at Allen. Then it spotted Lenalee. It licked its blood stained lips hungrily. It dropped the man in its hands and began to run towards Lenalee. But Allen wasn't about to let that filthy creature touch Lenalee. He rammed the creature into the wall and pinned it against the wall as he began snarling at the predator. Lenalee activated her boots, ran over to the little girl, and was about to check her for wounds. But the girl smirked at Lenalee. The girl transformed into a tall blonde haired woman with golden, cat-like eyes. Lulubell.

Allen whipped his head around. "Lenalee!" But, it was too late Lulubell had already kicked Lenalee across the room. She hit the wall so hard that a crack formed where she had hit the old tin. The predator took his moment to get on top of Allen. Allen pushed back trying to stay clear of its fangs. Finally, he aloud it to push him to the ground but swiftly kicked the creature squarely in the abdomen, sending it flying through the wall. He whipped his head to see Lulubell approaching Lenalee. Lulubell picked the girl by the collar of her shirt. Lenalee gasped for air. Her face turned pink and her sight became blurred. Then Allen rammed Lulubell away from Lenalee and pulled Lenalee to her feet.

"So, you are strong as master predicted. But can you really fight off two foes at once, Mr. Fallen?" Lulubell taunted. The predator was back on its feet again and hungry as ever.

"I believe you're at more of this disadvantage than us, after all, we are the Fallen and the Innocent Blood. What are you, a lowly Noah and a drooling beast?" Allen taunted back. This struck a nerve with Lulubell.

"Why you…" Lulubell got in a fighting position. She charged Allen as the predator steered towards Lenalee. Lulubell punched Allen in the face and kicked him in the stomach while Lenalee kicked the predator into the wall. The predator counterattacked by punching Lenalee in her side. She coughed up blood as she hit the floor. This made the predators eyes fill with lust. It could smell her blood, sweet and metallic. It slowly crept up to her crumpled form. Allen punched Lulubell in the abdomen and made one final attempt to reach Lenalee. Lulubell caught him again. This time by the throat and hung tight enough to snap any normal humans neck in two. The predator was inches away from Lenalee, when a long silver arrow protruded from its chest. It fell to the ground in front of Lenalee, gurgling up blood. It was disgusting, as it made seizure like moves, while blood spilt from its mouth. Finally, all movement ceased from its body as it exploded into dust. Lulubell looked in shock. What had happened?

Allen seized the moment to break free. He kicked her hard and good. She was sent flying into the wall. She crumpled to the ground. Allen took the moment to help Lenalee. She was knocked unconscious but was okay for the most part. Allen picked her up and exited the door. That's when he spotted him. Bushy gray hair, glasses, and a small mustache above his lip, it was the man from before. He carried a long silver bow and a quiver filled with silver arrows.

"Go, before she wakes up. I'll clean up here." He said to Allen.

"Why are you helping me? Isn't your kind against vampires?" Allen asked the man or was his name Tiedoll or something.

"We don't kill every vampire we see, only the one's with unjust causes. I can see you have a good sense of justice. However, if you take one-step out of line I will kill you. Protect Miss Lee will you. She's all her brother has left." The man said as he entered the building.

"I will." Allen whispered to himself. He propped the unconscious Lenalee comfortably on his back and ran from the forest. He had to get her back. She looked like she needed bandaging in several places. He hurried through the city back to the apartment. He wondered what Tiedoll would do to Lulubell. Probably slay her, but something in Allen's heart said otherwise. Something much worse than that.

* * *

_At the Old Mill _

"So are you going to tell me about your leader or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Froi said as he held a silver chain in his hand.

"I will never tell you about my master." Lulubell was tied up in the silver chain. She tried to shape shift out of it but for some reason her, powers didn't work.

"That chain is made with mortis and silver. It nullifies any and all vampires' powers. You're not going anywhere anytime soon Miss…"

"None of your business," Lulubell said as she tried to wriggle out of it again. She spit in his face as a sign of silence.

He sighed. "I can see I'm going to have to do it the hard way." He pulled out a vial of red liquid.

He let a drop of the stuff hit Lulubell's leg. She let out a horrific scream. The skin where the liquid had hit was burning away. The spot where it hit was blistered and purple as if some type of acid had ht her skin.

"So now do you change your mind?" Froi said with a smile.

* * *

**Oracle:** Okay so another chapter conquered. I hope this was okay. Next chapter I'm hoping to incorperate alot more Fluff. XD and romance, but i have no intentions of incorperating Lemon into this okay. That's just not my thing. Anyways i hope you enjoyed the chapter. And sorry for any typos that may or may not have shown up to me. I'll be posting a new chapter on Heart of Life if any of you actually care for that one. And we reached 50 reviews. Hooray! So until next time. bye!

**R&R please**


	10. The Best Almost Normal Day Ever

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man**

**Oracle:**Hey guys! I'm back...sort of! This is gonna be a little short but its all about the affection Lenalee has for Allen.

**Kanda: **Oh great! Mushy crap!

**Oracle: **Would you shut up! It's a love story it's supposed to be mushy.

**Lavi:** Yeah Yu! Join in the love! *pulls everyone into a group hug*

*Kanda unsheaths mugen*

**Kanda:** Do that again, and I'll slice you in two, and then i'll feed you to the akuma.*holds mugen to Lavi's throat*

**Oracle: **Stop it you two! Don't make me call in the big boys.

**Lavi and Kanda:** Big boys?

*Bookman and Tiedoll appear*

**Kanda:** Oh Sh**!!

**Lavi: **Oh Crap!!

**Bookman: **What are you doing you reckless hooligans!?

**Lavi: **We're not doing anything Panda Gramps!

**Bookman: **Gramps, am I? *beats up Lavi with panda skills*

**Tiedoll:** Yu-kun, as you father I strongly encourage you to stop this fighting.

**Kanda: **I'm not your son. and If you ever call me that name again, I'll slice you up!

**Tiedoll:** Now is that really the way to talk to your father, Yu-kun.

**Kanda:** I. Am. Not. Your. Son!!!! *fight ensues*

**Oracle: **Okay! *avoids flying chair* While those four are battling it out *evades a flower vase* Hey!! that was mine. *turns attetion back to reader* Hehe sorry. Anyways enjoy the chapter. *watches an album fly by* Would you stop throwing my stuff!? Why not throw Allen's crap?

**Allen: **Hey!!!!?

* * *

Innocent Blood:

Chapter 9 - The Best Almost Normal Day Ever

Lenalee's P.O.V

My dream started strange.

I was all alone, white engulfed me. There was only one thing to accompany me in this sea of white—a cherry blossom tree. It stood next to me. it looked completely normal at first glance but when I looked closer I noticed something…off. All of the blossoms were normal except for this one big blossom in the middle. It was half black and half white. It looked so amazing. My curiosity took over my body. I was entranced by its beauty. I outstretched my hand to touch its petal but when my finger brushed its first petal, it began to fade away. Then all of the sudden red started seeping out of the tree. It was almost like it was bleeding. It reeked of blood and death and I don't know why but I wanted to taste it. I wanted to let it flow over my body, I wanted it to slide down my throat, and I wanted to drink it. I wanted it so badly I couldn't help myself. I let my hand dip itself into the sea of blood. Then I brought the blood to my face taking in the smell. It smelled not like I expected, sweet like honey and wonderfully delicious. My tongue was dancing behind my lips, begging me to let it taste the red wine-like substance. But just as I was about to touch the substance to my lips a voice spoke to me.

"Don't drink of the blood," it boomed. "You must always leave the blood. Drink of the nectar of the cherry blossoms." I couldn't understand. I wanted this stuff so bad. Who was this person to deny me my pleasures? I yelled back at the voice, "Why must I not drink the blood?" it peacefully and gently replied, "You Must Stay Pure My Love." Everything began to spin. This dream or nightmare was ending. Everything went black like a TV being turned off. It all went blank.

I noticed two things as my consciousness came back to me. First, I was unusually stiff. And second there was a weight on my left side. It wasn't exactly painful. It was more warm and soft. I tried to open my eyelids. Everything was blurry. All I knew was that there was a huge black and white blob on my side. Then finally, my eyes came into focus and there, right next to me on my bed was Allen clutching me with his warm self. He was still in the same roughed up clothes he wore last night or was it the night before last? He was sound asleep, softly breathing; in and out, in and out. I synced my breathing with the rise and fall of his chest. As I looked around the room I concluded that I was in the apartment again. I moved a little bit and felt a ripple of pain in my side. That other vampire must have hit me pretty hard. I gently tapped Allen's shoulder. His beautiful silver eyes fluttered open and made their way up my body to my face. How I loved his eyes. They were so addictive.

"Hey beautiful. How are you?" Allen cooed. Aw! How cute is he? How could this adorable guy be a vampire? He suddenly blushed a bit.

"Perfect…but that's only because of you." I said as I stroked his white hair.

"Oh I'm not so sure that's true." Allen said holding my free hand and staring at me, smiling brilliantly.

"Why is that?" I asked looking at his stormy eyes again.

"You're always perfect." He said with a smile. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. In fact, I think I even saw the pink glow. I quickly turned away but I felt a hand gently cup my chin, turning me to face him.

"Don't turn away." He was so close. "You're cuter when you blush." He brushed his lips against mine and kissed me. Of course I kissed back, which felt wonderful. Unfortunately, humans need to breathe. I slowly pulled away and smiled at him as I panted. "Wow" he said with a smile. I blushed even more, if that was possible. I smiled back at him. He kissed me hand and said to me: "Wait here! I'll go make breakfast." Allen, with god-like speed, tossed himself off the bed and went into the kitchen. Once he was gone, I got up slowly, trying to not cause any more pain to myself and got my compact off the dresser. I am a girl. I can't help it. I didn't want to look bad to him. I took one look in the mirror and could almost hear myself scream. My hair was a horrible mess and my eyeliner was smudged under my eyes. If I didn't know any better I would have said Mrs. Frankenstein was looking back at me. I quickly made my way to the bathroom, without hurting myself any further and washed my face, redid my makeup, and then brushed out my hair, which was more like a rat's nest than I had first thought. I turned on the television to one of the local channels. The news said Saturday, 10:10 A.M. I had been asleep a day. Great, just what I needed, another absence unexcused and more rumors for people to conjure.

I began to undress. I took off my shirt first which was when I noticed something missing. Someone (Allen) must have slipped off my bra while I was out. Not that I'm complaining. Bras hurt after being on for a while, especially under wire brands from Victoria Secret, though it would have been nice if he would have told me about it. There were bandages wrapped around my stomach and around my arm, though I didn't remember getting hit there. I shook it off a little and then I took off the rest of my garments. I put on a bra and panties, then placed on a t-shirt and jeans and slipped on some black flats with that. I decided to leave my hair down because I was extremely tired. Fighting an evil shape shifting vampire really tires you out.

Being satisfied with my looks, I headed out of the bedroom, confident and ready for the new day.

As I opened the door, the smell of bacon hit me like a train. Someone was cooking up a storm. When I entered the kitchen I saw Allen clad in an apron with a spatula in his left hand and a golem perched on his head. He had bacon eggs and some toast cooking in the tiny kitchen. I watched as the two almost perfectly worked the kitchen, like trained chefs. Allen was flipping both the eggs and bacon while Tim was catching the toast with his tail as it popped out of the toaster and placed it on plates.

Me being the klutz I am, I unfortunately didn't see the wall in front of me. I hit it head on and fell to the ground. I hadn't seen so many stars in a while. Well that had to look sexy. Today when I finally have down time with my handsome vampire, I go around hurting myself.

He must have heard the thud because he shot over to me quickly. After laying his silver orbs on the situation he chuckled lightly to himself and crouched down beside me. Oh dear Lord. My heart was beating like a drum. He stroked my hair away from my face, ever so lightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah…I just wish these stupid walls wouldn't appear out of nowhere." I smiled and laughed a bit. He smiled gently at me. Oh wow. He is _so_ cute.

"Why thank you." He must've heard my thoughts. "Oh yes he did." He then helped me off the ground before he ran back to the kitchen and popped off the oven. I sat at the breakfast bar which was more like a mini-diner. He put the eggs on the plates and plopped the bacon on top of the toast and piled his plate so high I could barely see him behind the mountain. He headed over to the fridge and then asked me "What would you like to drink?" Just for fun I answered in my mind 'orange juice'. He quickly placed a glass of orange juice in front of me along with one of the plates of food. We were about to eat when I sort of noticed something—Blood. Vampires drink blood, so why didn't he? Like the nosy person I am, I asked the question. I need to stop asking questions and go with the flow.

"I thought vampires only drank blood."

"We do. I just like the taste of human food. You humans have so many flavors and dishes. Vampires only have one. And believe me once you've tasted one pint of blood you've tasted them all. It's not like we can't eat but I like to taste things, just for fun." He announced, holding up the bacon. "But…" He relayed, heading back to the fridge. "I still need real breakfast so…" He pulled out one of the blood bags and poured it into a glass. It was strange how in my dream I wanted to taste it but now, It was completely disgusting me—the way it gushed out of the bag and made weird sloshing sounds, thick and gooey, Bleh. I don't think I could ever handle being a vampire. Unselfconsciously I stuck out my tongue in disgust. I didn't mean too, really. I just sort of popped out. Allen saw me and hid the glass.

"Sorry" He mumbled apologetically.

"Wait I should be saying sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was just instinct. Please you can drink the blood here." I apologized, smiling at him.

"I guess…but if you don't want to look I can put it right away." Allen said as he returned to breakfast. I smiled at him and nodded in approval.

I nibbled on my breakfast but after seeing blood my stomach wouldn't let me down anything meat-wise. Instead I watched the sky out of the window across from the kitchen. The sun was just on the horizon, making the sky turn all sorts of colors: red, orange, blue, purple, and yellow. It was so amazing. I guess Allen, once he finished his meal, which was enough food for a small country, noticed my day dreaming. He whispered in my ear.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I swear I could've fallen off my chair if hadn't been there to support me. His voice was like warm liquid honey in my ears. I knew I was red then. I think I thought something like 'Please don't notice.' Without warning he spontaneously jumped in front of the window and declared quite proudly:

"I think we should do something fun today. Just you and me…" I heard a small hiss behind me. I guessed it was the little golden golem. "And Tim. Sorry Tim. But today we should do something fun, anything you'd like to do. Shopping, going to a movie, whatever it is you want to do."

"Really?" I asked. I guess I was amazed. I hadn't really done anything fun in a while. That is, fun for a normal teenage girl, not the fun for a vampire dating, contractor teenage girl.

"Yep. So what would you like to do?" Allen asked smiling at me.

"I guess we could go walk around town." Lenalee suggested.

"Alright then let's go." He grabbed my arm and we walked out of the apartment towards the city.

I'd forgotten what it was like to be out in the morning or daylight for that matter. I felt good to have the sun warming me. Not that I hated the night but once in while it's good to get some sun. I was starting to look like a ghost, so a tan would do me good.

Allen had slipped on some glasses along our way to the market place. First we hit the regular mall. I have to say, I actually forgot how it felt to shop. Trying on new clothes, smelling the wondrous new clothes smell, it was positively amazing. And I tried to restrain myself from getting overexcited and tiring poor Allen out, but I guess that didn't work too well.

First I went to urban outfitters and bought one thing, one, I promise. But the receipt said otherwise. How was I supposed to know that a simple dress cost $82? And then, well, we went over to Banana Republic, and well I didn't mean to spend so much it just happened. The poor guy…um…I mean vampire was fast asleep on a chair in the fifteenth store. I couldn't blame him, really. I was a little too energetic that day.

After shopping, I thought it would be a good idea to just walk a while. So we dropped off all the shopping bags at the apartment and set out for the local park.

I was actually quite surprised to see how big our park was. It was amazing watching all the happy people; children running around and dogs playing fetch. I couldn't help but smile. Then I saw an old couple sitting on a bench holding hands. Something in me, maybe it was my heart, but something broke at the sight. Me and Allen, Allen and me, we would never be able to do that; we wouldn't be able to grow old together, or maybe have kids, or watch them grow old. It hurt me to think that I wouldn't be able to do that. I looked over at Allen; his features were beautiful with the sunset hitting them. I guess I could live without the growing old or having kids maybe. But I can't just think of the "could haves" or "would haves". I need to think of the now. I'm with the love of my life; the only person I love and will love.

I hung to his arm soaking him in; his smell, his warmth, his touch. He held me tight in his warm embrace. My heart raced. I shouldn't get so excited, I know, but, I couldn't help that my heart ran when he held me tight, or how it flew out of my chest when he kissed my lips. Love seemed to turn me into a swooning, weak little girl.

We walked the entire park in each other's embrace. We stopped for a while on a bench watching the sun going down on the horizon. It was beautiful. I cuddled close to him again and he placed his wonderfully soft lips on my forehead, I felt the blush creeping up onto my face. I looked up into his blood red eyes. Those eyes that burned in my heart and made me melt into their possessors arms. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. I could feel his hand climbing its way into my hair and my hands somehow crept around his neck. I loved this vampire no matter what would happen to us. No matter the circumstances I would love him, with all my heart.

I pulled away smiling. "I love you Allen Walker." He swept the hair, gently, away from my face and said in the dreamiest voice I had ever heard. "I love you too, Lenalee Lee." My wildest dream had been confirmed. I had love. The one thing that would set me free, that lit my soul on fire, that made my heart fly away with me. I loved this boy, man, vampire. We were soul bound, beautifully intertwined. A great man once said "Love is composed of a single soul in habiting two bodies." I believe that's true to the very end. And I would have it no other way.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys! This was my favorite chapter to write. But if it bored you to death then I apologize. This is just a bridge for what's to come. Whether it be death or life, happiness or tragedy. You'll find out soon enough. I'll really try to focus on this and then I'm going to pull out a new story called Diligo Eternus, my new project. I've been doing tons of research of women's rights in the 1800's and how love and fashion, industry and power worked back then. I want to bring back the wonder and beauty of the old days, when everything was so much simpler. In the story plot there is no creatures or wars just love and the power of women in the 1800's. I'm hoping it will be a break from the new modern age and the many monsters of other stories. Anyways hold on for the next chapter. See ya'll real soon! --_

_~Oracle of Delphi~_

R&R Please!-


	11. Kill or Be Killed

**I do not own -man**

Innocent Blood—Chapter 10: Kill or Be Killed

I had had the same dream for the past week. Each night I desired the taste of the blood and every night I held myself back. Sometimes it was unbearable, so unbearable that I would scream out. Allen would end up rushing to wake me from my deadly nightmares. I still had not shared my nightmares with Allen though I knew he would find out soon enough. I didn't like sharing my pain but secrets sometimes caused more pain than nightmares. School had been tough with the late night excursions and we had found no clue of the predators or Noah clan even though more bodies were being found. Allen was very frustrated. With himself mostly but also with his higher-ups who weren't giving him any leads on the Noah clan. We tried are best to find Tiedoll and Lulubell but there was not even a single trace left in the old sugar mill. I blame myself for passing out in the middle of a battle but Allen says otherwise.

"It's not your fault. You fought your hardest out there but you can't help the fact that you got injured." Allen protested. I was still remorseful even with his arguments.

"Oh yeah, well how come I fainted when my injuries were so tiny. All I had were bruises." I huffed.

Allen had a look of remorse, as if he were about to contradict but was afraid to. I look at him confusedly.

"Your wounds…weren't just…weren't just bruises." he sighed then continued "You broke a few ribs and punctured one of your lungs." Wait what? Wouldn't I have been dead by now? People usually have to go to the hospital after an injury like that, not heal in two days at an apartment. I guess I must have given Allen the most confused look he had ever seen because he laughed a bit on his breath. But that laugh was short lived. His expressions dropped to a deep sincerity.

"I gave you some of my blood to stop the pain and make your healing accelerate." I think I was a bit more astonished that when he said blood my senses began to perk up as if they had heard their name being called. Then I remembered the spot on my arm that I couldn't remember injuring. Almost immediately my hand flew to my arm.

"That's why you've been having those nightmares."

"How—" I was cut off by Allen again. He probably already knew what I was going to ask.

"When a vampire gives his blood for a human, the blood heals the body of the human with immense speed" he paused slightly "But it has a consequence, if a vampire ventures to far and gives too much of his blood to a human then the human will die almost instantaneously. Along with that, the more vampire blood a human obtains, the more vampire like they become." He looked to the window, making the sun turn his eyes that blood red I so much adored. "There are those who deal vampire blood on the black market just for money. Of course that means they have to hunt, kill, and drain us first, this shows how much humans believe us to be animals." He laughed a really saddening laugh that almost made my heart break. I hated hearing him like that. Trying to pretend he doesn't care, when every fiber in his being is screaming otherwise.

I looked him straight in the eye. "You know a simple animal wouldn't care about a human, but you do. You care a lot about me. You are not a monster or an animal, and you could never be, you're an Allen." He gave me one of those funny looks then smirked quietly to himself.

"Okay. So if I am indeed an Allen, as you claim, what does that mean then?" I smirked back and placed my index finger on my chin, playfully.

"Well an Allen means you of course are gentle and kind but also strong and assertive if need be. You are always a gentleman around strangers and you're a loyal friend. You are always eating but never gain pound, oh and you live in this place called the Black Order with your many of your friends who have totally different attitudes. And…" I paused giving him seductive eyes "you are madly and deeply in love with one girl." I leaned into him really slow holding on to his arms, gently.

He raised his eye-brow playfully and smiled, pushing the hair away from my face.

"And who might this most beautiful girl that I'm supposed to be in love with, be?" He asked as his face inched closer to mine

I leaned in so close that I could taste his breath on my lips. "She is—

A lasting buzz came from out of the kitchen and Allen jumped up and ran towards the rotten source. I cursed myself so much. I was so so, so, so, so close and then… _ring ring_. _'God, my life sucks'_ I thought.

I waited for Allen to come back to the bedroom where I had stayed as he answered the phone. When he did, he was almost in a run and I could see the hidden excitement in his face.

"They found the predators hiding place. There's an old toy factory farther than the sugar mill that we found. Some of the science department did some research. They found crates all over the place, but they were not quite sure what was inside of them. And the predators were holding six humans captive, four male, two female, one is already dead but the rest seem to be alive. The first was found dead, drained with a mark of a butterfly on his neck." Allen paused for a moment looking maybe surprised? Or was it confusion? "…I know who it is this time. It's Tyki Mykk," He declared. "When I was imprisoned by the Earl I remember him having some kind of rare butterflies with him. Maybe he's in charge of the factory and needed a snack to hold him for the night." He started gathering things into a bag very swiftly which only meant…

"We're leaving now?" I asked as I got off the bed. He nodded, still gathering some paper work.

"We need to save the other five humans while they are alive. Vampires are weakest in the morning, which includes me, so you'll be at an advantage but as soon as dusk hits you need to be extra cautious okay?" He caressed my face with his milky white hand, ever so gently. I snuggled it a bit taking in its smell and replied:

"I will but…" I caught his hand with my own, as he smiled at me. "I will stay by your side and fight till the end." I gave him a little serious look to which he replied:

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly with his pale lips.

I got dressed in more battle ready clothing and so did Allen. Again Allen gave me a quick vampire back ride to the factory and we got there in 2 minutes tops. Thank you for lightning vampire speed. As we hid in the bushes outside, I placed the rings once again on my legs, fastening them safely around my ankles. Allen kept his eyes on the factory making sure of the predators presence.

"I can smell them," he whispered to me. "There must be at least twenty of them. Most are on the interior of the building and there are two guarding the front doors, but I think we can enter through the back, if we're quiet. The humans are in the very center of the building so we'll have to sneak past the rest of the predators once we're in. I'll need you to put this on; it might help mask your smell." He handed me a jacket. It was very big and bulky. Its owner must've been three times the size of Allen. And it smelled somewhat like sweat and gym socks. I cringed as the noxious smell entered my nostrils.

"I know it stinks but it'll counteract the sweet scent of your blood. I found it on a park bench yesterday." Oh great someone's sweaty, probably peed on, dirty jacket. Bleh! I slowly placed it on my shoulders trying to keep most of it from touching me.

After putting on the nightmare coat, as I called it, we inched around the building. As we rounded to the back I glanced at the old factory windows, watching some of the predators inside as they mulled around, drooling as they walked. I couldn't exactly grasp that these things used to have memories or friends or minds for that matter. What the Earl had decayed them to was a drooling servant of a ruthless man.

I quickened my pace to be by Allen's side. I guess I shouldn't have been scared having Allen with me but, something about those…things was very unsettling.

Allen checked the back then called me over when the cost was clear. With the slightest of ease he cracked open the door, silently, peeping at the scene inside. Well he was right about the amount of predators. They were scattered everywhere. Skulking and drooling around the area carrying boxes and little tiny vials around. As they finished they organized the boxes, placing them in piles along walls. The five humans, tied in a little circle, sat in the center of the room. I could see the fear in their eyes. Each had a tie in their mouth and binds around their hands and feet. I knew we needed to get them out soon or they would certainly be dead by tonight and the sun was about to set over the horizon.

We slowly entered hiding behind one of the many crates. Allen was very right about the nightmare coat, it masked my scent. The predators didn't even turn their heads when I entered. That was good for the time being, but something wasn't right. I sensed it and Allen did as well. If this was indeed the predators hide out, with at least twenty predators working in sync with each other, and where they had found the man's body, then where was the head vampire who had started this?

I soon found my answer.

I felt someone grab a fist full of my hair and pull me back with immense force, sending me into their cold gloved hands. I felt another hand make is way over my mouth, muffling my voice. Allen whipped around with the predators and humans. I could see the look of surprise in his blood red eyes. Allen deepened his body into a crouched position like an animal and his face recoiled into a snarl. But my captor ignored the warnings and moved one of his hands to my waist, firmly holding it.

"Now now, you don't want me to break her in two do you?" He said pressing harder against my waist. I felt a sharp pain emanate from my side as little crackles came to my ears. I let out a muffled scream as the pain jolted through my body like a flame. Feeling the tears welling in my eyes, I closed them trying to stop the salty drops. Allen let his snarl drop at seeing me in pain. The minute he left his stance, the predators tackled him. "ALLEN!!" I screamed but my cry was short lived as my captor turned me to face him. I struggled to try and see my beloved vampire, hoping he was okay. But the man cupped my chin, turning my face towards his. I remembered his features instantaneously. This was the man from when my house was destroyed, the man who had tried to kill Allen on our first meeting. This man must have been Tyki Mikk.

He began to play with my hair sniffing each lock as he moved his way around my body taunting me slowly. I tried to hit him with my hand but with lightning speed he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. I turned my head away in disgust trying to get as far away as possible as he moved his hands over the nightmare coat, relieving it from my shoulders.

"You should really stop wearing such disgusting things. You smell so nice. In fact…" He moved his hand to my shirt collar, but I quickly activated my boots and kicked him in a very sensitive area, knocking him to the ground. This was my chance to help Allen. I tried to jump up, but Tyki grabbed my leg and pulled me harshly to the ground. "You want to play rough?" He snarled. Then he tackled me to the ground and stamped harshly on my left shin causing more of my bones to crunch and crackle, like twigs under a hiker's boots. The best way to explain the pain is an immense burning or more like someone jabbing a knife through your leg. I clenched my teeth together trying to bear the pain.

I felt the vampire on top of me now, straddling me, as he pinned my body to the ground. "Let me taste you my lady." My eyes widened and I screeched and struggled. He arched his neck over towards mine as he started moving his hand over my body. I could feel the needle like fangs scratching the surface of my neck. "This will only hurt for a second." He whispered. I struggled more. Closing my eyes, I screamed out, scared and helpless. "Someone help me! Please! ALLEN!!!!!!"

My prayers were answered when I felt the weight relieved from my body and the pricks pulled away from my neck as I heard the clash of metal and concrete. My eyes fluttered open to the sight of my perfect white knight standing beside me. His face was cringed into a snarl with eyes ablaze, ready for the fight.

While the other vampire was taking his time to get up, Allen knelt beside me. And seizing a knife from inside his backpack, he slid it across his skin. I gasped but he ignored it. Taking two of his fingers he ran them through the blood and brought it to my mouth. I reluctantly licked the blood from his fingers. It tasted wonderful, like sweet, warm honey, flowing down my throat. I could feel the strength reentering my body. I no longer felt that wave of pain racking my body, instead I felt blissful. I wanted more vampire blood. I almost went for it but Allen quickly tied a bandage around the wound ceasing the blood flow. I regained my composure when I heard the laughter coming from the crumpled siding.

"I think I struck a nerve." Tyki announced brushing off his silky suit. He slicked back his hair from his brow.

"What business do you have here, Tyki!?" Allen scolded, his eyes burning red.

"Why I'm just doing what the Earl asked me to do; a little snooping and some killing here and there. And maybe a sweet snack." He said glancing at me. There was lust in his eyes, blood lust.

"Tyki, I swear, if you ever lay one of your filthy hands on her again, I'll tare you to pieces!" Allen snarled at the man. I could see he was ready for the kill. His eyes blazing and his fangs thirsty for the blood spill.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to kill me!" Tyki and Allen charged at each other. They clashed, exchanging blow after blow, knocking over boxes and predators. I had no time to register the fight, because of the many predators trying to convene on me, each licking their red stained lips and claws. I reactivated my boots and began to kick away at the group. Unfortunately I wasn't doing much damage. Every time I'd knock them down they seemed to get back up. I lifted myself out of the crowd as Allen yelled to me:

"Get the humans!"

I whisked my head around to the humans. Each one had horribly fearful expressions on their faces. Most of them probably had no idea what was going on. I kicked off the roof with my boots again, speeding towards the humans. Landing, I began to try my luck at untying the ruthless knot, but my attempts were cut short when I felt a grasp on my leg. Predators. These things were terribly persistent. I dug my nails into the ground, and turned around to face it. Kicking the thing back with my other leg, I crawled back to the humans to untie the ropes. I could hear the groaning of the zombie like vampires heading my way. I fumbled carelessly with the ropes, nervously, my hands slipping and jolting. But somehow all that jumping had untied the knot. One of the girls got free. I told her:

"Untie the rest of them, I'll hold them off." Running back to the fight, the girl kneeled down by the group and began her task.

I kicked at the creatures, sending many flying back. But more and more came, with their red pits burning in their faces. And I was slowly losing strength to these things. Allen was also tiring out; I could see the beads of sweat dripping down his face as he fought the older vampire. But he kept fighting, tackling and slashing at the vampire with all his might. I kept watching like the idiot I am till I felt five claws dig their way into my leg. I screeched from the pain but jolted back trying to relieve the claws from my thigh. It didn't work as I had planned. Instead it just tore the claws through more of my thigh causing me to hit the floor from the intense pain, like a butterfly with a punctured wing. Lifting myself from the ground, I looked down at my thigh which was a big mistake. The adrenaline had kept me from feeling the severity of my wound but when I chose to look at it, the pain rushed to me. The skin was hanging on my thigh and blood was gushing out of the wound causing all of the vampires' senses to immediately perk to the smell.

"LENALEEEE!!!!" Allen screamed out my name. I saw him try to rush towards me with Tyki following shortly behind

One of the predators tackled me, its tongue surfing its way around its blood parched lips, as I struggled against its grasp as another grasped my thigh and began to lap up the blood on my tattered skin. Its tongue began to find its way to the dangling flesh of my tarnished thigh, causing the flesh to sear from the blood-saliva mix, almost taunting me. Then without warning it pulled the chunk of flesh away. I screamed out in pain, my leg being felt as though it were being stabbed. The predator on top of me began to dig his claws into the soft under side of my arm, its eyes filling with delight. The blood began to trickle faster and faster the harder it pressed its claws into the small vein. Again I squealed as he licked away at the blood on my wrist. I was scared. My heart began to pulse faster and faster.

"Please…No…Please...Allen...N-No" I begged the creature to stop but nothing ceased. I could feel myself giving in, I was so tired, and the blood loss had surely been more than an average human could sustain. My vision was beginning to blur more and more now, reds and blacks began to mix, making small tremors for movement. Then all at once the blurs stopped their tremors. I no longer felt the wet tongue against my forearm and thigh or the weight against my abdomen. My vision became lighter and lighter. One blur of white headed towards my line of vision. Lifting me from the ground with its warm and soft hands, it supported my head, wrapping its fingers well in my long black hair and gently said:

"Forgive me, my love." Then I felt warm breathe on my neck as a soft wet cavern touched my neck. Two pricks registered in my mind and a wonderful bliss came over me. But the bliss was short lived, for I fell to a world of black soon afterward. I had fainted once more

Allen's P.O.V

I sunk my fangs into the soft nape of her neck and slowly, I began to drink of the sweet nectar which was her essence. In vampire tales, they used to say the sweetest nectar comes from those with the purest of hearts. I now understood just that. Lenalee was the very essence of a pure heart, that's what made her so special. I knew I could not settle much of her blood, for those retched creatures had already hurt her. Taking what I needed, I gently laid her damaged body on the ground as I bent over her. I lightly kissed her forehead and said: "Goodnight, my flower," And smiled at her peaceful face.

"Are you finished yet," Tyki taunted me, trying to make my blood simmer. But he already had me in a state of complete hatred. He had just played with her, and more over, I could feel his disgusting urges all around me. His sexual thoughts were completely repulsive in every manner and form. He delighted at the thought of touching My Lenalee and delighted more still in the fact that I was giving into his vulgar taunts. All he wanted was his pleasure, no matter the cost, human or vampire. All that existed in his mind was his self-pleasure.

"Shall we dance Tyki, one final time?" I crouched low, readying for our final fight. I felt the blood of the innocent flowing within me making my strength seem as endless as time. My body felt lighter, my senses felt sharper, and my strength felt greater.

Placing the top hat upon his head he answered, "I'd rather not. I have much to attend to, such as my masters little experiments" He held one of the little vials up with his gloved hands.

"What are you planning Tyki?" I asked astonished at his refusal to my offer.

"You don't really expect me to relay my means of action to you. Really! The nerve of you younger vampires! I would really love to divulge my master's brilliant designs but I'd rather just demonstrate." He pulled from behind a crate, a girl that was among the humans from before. "See this little beauty of a serum." he held the vial up for me to see. "It's really quite remarkable, a simple ounce could kill a vampire and an entire vial can make humans into predators." My eyes grew in shock as he snickered at his own sadistic ways.

"Watch and see young one!" He pulled the top from the vial.

"Tyki Stop!!" I screeched.

I ran with lightning speed as he tried to force the girl's mouth open. And she resisted with all her might but Tyki was much stronger. Prying open her mouth, he tilted the vial just enough to send the stuff ripping through her throat. Just as he was about to pour the liquid, I stepped in front of the child and vial, swallowing all the red liquid. When the first drop it hit my tongue I felt the true pain. It burnt everywhere, like an invisible fire. My insides burned and ached as though I were dying from the inside out. I croaked as best I could to the child, "R...un..," before my body fell to the ground from exhaust. I saw her run safely away and felt I had accomplished something. But I needed help now. It must have destroyed my insides by now. Every time I took in air to breathe, the burning sensation intensified. I felt my own blood running out of my throat and down my cheek, pooling around my mouth. My body shook with violence as the pain coursed its way through. I looked up to see Tyki hanging over me with a grin.

"Oh my, well I guess this means you'll die soon. And oh how I do enjoy a good adversary. Too bad, I really wanted to see you cringe when I fed off your beloved contractor and… had my own fun with her body as well." I saw him lick his lips as he walked away from my line of sight. I cringed as I tried to control the convulsions which were now in control of my movements. My body wouldn't allow it, there was too much pain, unbearable pain. But I wanted to live…for Lenalee, my world and my one and only love. I promised her. To protect her to live for her!

That's when I felt something in me change, like gas to a dying flame. I felt my strength rejuvenate and my health restore but something changed. I don't believe I was in control of my body. It felt like someone was whispering in my mind egging me on to keep going, a sweet, warm voice. My aura seemed to change and my heart beat faster. I was ready.

Pouncing off the ground I knocked Tyki down, tackling him with supreme velocity and force. I looked upon his features. His face showed me immense fear and astonishment; my animalistic side began to take over. I indulged in his fears, his agony. It made me feel strong…powerful in fact, like no being could challenge me without death in their near future. I powerfully grabbed his throat and lifted him from the ground which he laid helplessly. My thoughts became more monstrous when I had his throat in my grip. It was like holding a world in my hands and having the power to destroy it all with a simple squeeze of my hand. I was on the verge. I could kill him, end his murderous acts, and destroy him. A voice whispered, "Kill, kill, kill, killll, KILLLLLL!!!!" I flinched at the hiss I was hearing, maybe it was just me. Tyki croaked a little snicker. "Waiting for the something B-

I clutched my hand tighter around his throat causing him to gag and cringe. But the voice wanted more, more carnage. It wanted me to break him in two, "just snap his spine," it cooed. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. I would not let myself fall to such a low stance as killing. But I wanted so badly to end him. End his disgusting life. I sustained my self. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, then with an unknown strength, I threw Tyki to the other side of the room, causing him to hit the wall with force large enough to cause a break to appear in the wall. I heard his little whimpers as he tried to pick himself from the wreckage.

I yelled to him, "Get out of here Tyki or I swear I will split you in two." I couldn't look at him for fear the voice might whisper more intensely its deadly wishes. With that he summoned the other predators and portal and announced one last warning to me. "Don't believe you've won Allen Walker. This is merely the beginning. Vampires will rein over humans and there is nothing you can do about it. We the Noah Clan will rule, Fallen!" Then he exited the run down place, a smirk plastered on his beaten face. How much I would have loved to see him dead, but I knew nothing would come of it. With him he took the voice which had haunted my head. But I couldn't question that now I had more important things to think about, mainly that of a certain girl's health.

I bent down to Lenalee and tearing a piece away from my tattered shirt, I wrapped her leg in the cloth, creating a tourniquet. It was a horrible gash, and I knew a gash like that could easily cause her to bleed to death. I cursed myself for allowing this to happen. I had forgotten just how precious humans were. Like aThen I lifted her limp body. I stumbled slightly from the pain inflicted in my body. I knew I had not healed yet from venomous poison and there was no way I could steal more blood from Lenalee; I would just have to bear the wounds as best I could for the time being. Getting her well was my first priority, so with plagued footing, I tried my best to rush Lenalee to help.

Half way through, I began to loose all chances of getting Lenalee to a hospital on my own. I signaled a cab and asked the driver to take Lenalee and me to the local hospital. I gave him a twenty for the fare and he drove us to the hospital at once. As we arrived I stumbled out of the cab with the cab driver trying to get Lenalee in. As soon as we entered the nurses heads all turned towards us, most reflected astonishment, some fear. I broke the silence of astonishment with "She needs help!" They immediately began to swarm us, asking questions about how and why. "We were in a car wreck," I lied. But just as the head nurse was going to ask how, I had already disappeared. I could not very well let them figure out what I was. I had to leave her in the care of the doctors. My wounds would heal eventually, but she was much more precious.

I stumbled back to the cab and asked him to take me the apartment. He asked me, "Don't you need any help too." I shook my head and he took off. Once I arrived, I got out of the cab very clumsily and tried to make it to the apartment as my panting intensified. I cursed myself mentally for getting the highest floor of the building. My vision was becoming blurrier the further I went. I had to hurry. Fastening my stumbled steps, I tried my best to get to the door. Finally, after a good while of falling, tripping and hitting unknown objects, I made it to the floor. I could hardly make out the door or the knob for that matter. I patted against the wall till I found the handle. Then after fuddling around in one of my pants' denim pockets, I tried to push the key into the door lock, missing and scratching away at the metal lock. Then when it finally entered, I turned the lock. With all the strength that I had left I pushed my shoulder against the door as I turned the golden knob. I fell in and thudded against the floor. I made one last effort to close the door from suspicious eyes and locked myself from the outside world. As soon as I finished, I hit the floor, my muscles immediately began to relax against the cold wood floor. I could feel the extent of my wounds; my muscles throbbed as they tried to find comfort in the floors hard exterior and my throat ached from the acid like poison that I willingly drank. I didn't care that I was in the middle of the floor, I just wanted rest. Letting my eyelids fall I let my conscious succumb to the world of darkness and dreams.

_**A/N: **__Hola! So again it has been a while since I posted but I did post did I not. I did hurry a bit through this one but I hope it's not too rushed. Well if you want to see the next chapter , you'll need to review. I really need to know this not naught. So please Review! Thank you! And see ya'll real soon!_


	12. Haitus

HAITUS NOTICE - Hey guys sorry to annouce this but I'm gonna be Haitus for another good while. Its just I cant really think of anything to write. I've really been trying but nothing's come to mind. Plus I'm thinking of just destroying my account here on fan

fiction. IDK but I'll see if next year I can keep my grades up and write at the same time. But right now I need a break from the pressure of having to come up with more story line. Sorry. Please forgive me. I'll be back though so soon I'll so If

I'll quit.

See ya'll

-Oracle of Delphi~


End file.
